


Fire, Fury and Flame

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alt time period, D/s, Deal with a Devil, Demon!Klaus, F/M, Finland, Folklore, Human!Caroline, Indentured Servitude, Klaroline, Lord of Demons, Play Spanking, Scandinavia, Smut, Sort Of, Supernatural AU - Freeform, brat dynamic, god of evil, play punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Supernatural Klaroline AU. Set in ancient Scandinavia, Caroline finds herself trapped in a cave. Enter Klaus, God of Evil, with a proposition. Her indentured servitude begins a year later when he needs a new maiden to serve him in Tuonela, the Finnish underworld where he rules as the Lord of Demons. Little did he know that some angels can't be tamed...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. The Frightened Princess Doesn't Know What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Caroline was trapped in a cave, set to be executed in Old Scandinavia for the crime of punching the Lord Tyler Lockwood in the face after a not-so-generous offer to use her as a brood mare with a wedding ring. Enter Klaus, God of Evil, with a proposition: a favor now for a favor later. What could go wrong? The lyrics woven in are from the song “Dangerous Game” from Jekyll and Hyde by Frank Wildhorn.

**Chapter One – The Frightened Princess Doesn't Know What to Do**

_A dance of death out of a mystery tale. The frightened princess doesn't know what to do._

Caroline Forbes kicked and screamed all the way to the underground cave that was to be her new home. The men carrying her by her elbows just laughed as they tossed her in and slammed the iron bars shut, leaving her hands tied behind her back with harsh rope and a burlap sack over her head. Completely in the dark, the blonde peasant stumbled on the rocky ground. She tried to remain upright but fell to her knees and toppled over onto her side. "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. Eventually she managed to move into a seated position, crossing her legs beneath her simple cotton dress. "You parasites had better let me out of here or else!" she shouted through the coarse fabric encasing her long golden curls. "UGH!" she screamed again, shuffling backwards to rest against the rough stone wall.

Intrigued by the fierce feminine cries of outrage, Klaus magically popped into Caroline's new cell, a smirk spreading across his face at the young woman's predicament. As a Finnish fiend, he often trolled the dungeons looking for new victims to trade away parts of themselves for a small taste of freedom. Their emancipation never lasted long before his spell took root and robbed them of their souls. Normally, manipulating the imprisoned was a rather tedious aspect of his existence, but something about this maiden called to him on a primal level. Everything about her drew him in, which was no easy feat for the most reviled creature in Scandinavia.

Caroline groaned and kicked her black boots on the ground in frustration. "This SUCKS!" she shouted, the echo reverberating around the dank cave.

Klaus' lip involuntarily twitched up in a smile. He couldn't help himself. _She looked delicious._ He stalked over to her and sank down next to her, making her yelp when he whispered in her ear, "Rough day, sweetheart?" Caroline instinctively rammed the side of her head against his, surprising him so much that he fell over onto the dirt floor. Normally, that would have been enough for anybody to lose their head, but to his own surprise, he just laughed, a grin spreading across his wicked face. He sat up and whispered right into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy you, Caroline."

The indignant blonde scoffed. "Gross! Get away from me, creep!" she growled, her tone bossy.

Klaus barked out a laugh. "Well, I was going to offer to release you from your lovely choice of head ware and those very fashionable bracelets, but I'm happy to oblige if it is your wish to be free of my presence instead of your bindings," he teased, rising to his feet beside her.

"Wait!" the prisoner called out. His evil smirk returned as he towered over her, his short dirty blonde lock curling around his ears. "Can you get me out of here?" she asked, her voice still hostile but slightly less so.

"I can do many things, Caroline," he replied with a scoff, reveling in it when she flinched as he called her by the name she hadn't given. He crouched down before her and traced his finger from the bottom of her burlap bag to the top of her bodice, his razor-sharp nail scraping her porcelain skin. She sucked in a sharp breath when his finger hooked the fabric and pulled it towards him, giving him a peek at her creamy breasts. "Ow!" he shouted when she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, sending him toppling backwards.

"Pervert!" she growled. "I don't want out of here _that_ bad!" she spat "You and your wandering hands can leave me alone."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her spirit. It had been a long time since anyone had amused him to such an extent. "Apologies for my behavior," he said with mock sincerity. "Allow me to make it up to you." With a snap of his fingers, the ropes binding her wrists fell to the ground. She immediately pulled the sack off her head, freeing her messy golden curls. By the time she opened her crystal blue eyes to look around the dark cavern, her savior was gone.

After several days with nothing but stale bread and water unfit for livestock, Caroline regretted her decision to punch the Lord Tyler in the face. When he'd shown up in her family's village to purchase the prettiest peasant as his bride, she'd acted on instinct. In retrospect, she should've killed him. Her parents had apologized profusely and begged the Lord to give her another chance, promising she would be a humble wife and bear him many sons. She, of course, had spit in his face when he asked if she would be good for him. His ugly sneer had been the last thing she'd seen before his men had thrown a bag over her head and dragged her to the cave kicking and screaming.

Klaus had been watching her pace in angry circles for days, not that she could see him under an invisibility charm. She was enchanting. Every time the men had come for her submission to the demands of their master, she'd simply laughed at them. More than once they'd knocked her to the ground and again bound her hands behind her back. Twice she'd freed herself. Thrice she'd given up. Only when she screamed out her frustration did he appear. With a wink and a snap, he'd free her before vanishing from her sight.

Watching her reaction to his handsome appearance and toned muscles had been delightful. No doubt she'd been expecting a troll or a goblin. _A sickly visage with a black hole where no heart had been._ Klaus was no such thing. At least, that was his preferred epithet. He'd gone by many names in his long life: Lempo, Pääpiru, Jutas, God of Evil, Lord of Demons. Many thought he was the devil himself. As he'd hovered around her cave, he thought himself amused.

It was only when the arrogant Lord Tyler came to see her that the demon stopped laughing. The vile man had given her a choice: become his wife... or become a corpse. Klaus had heard her heart pounding in her chest as she boldly declared she'd rather die than share his bed. Tyler had bloodied her nose before pronouncing that she would hang when the moon rose in the sky. It wasn't until he was long gone that she'd burst into tears. The God of Evil didn't know why, but the muffled sound of her cries didn't sit well with him. It was with an unusual benignity that he'd shown himself.

Having caught her off guard, Caroline gasped when she felt him tenderly tuck a stray tendril behind her ear. His touch had been unexpected, but she didn't pull away. She instinctively leaned into his palm and momentarily accepted his comfort as she huddled against with wall with her arms clasped around her knees. He eyed her carefully, mentally cataloguing every twitch of her lovely face as he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He gave her time to collect herself with dignity, ignoring her pitiful sniffles as she slowly pulled herself together. "Who are you?" she queried in a small voice when he finally leaned back on his heels and pulled away. " _What_ are you?"

"That depends on who you ask, sweetheart," he replied with a smile that highlighted his dimples. "You can call me Klaus."

"Caroline," she said, blushing at his knowing smirk. He seemed to know a lot of things, so there was no point pretending he wasn't aware of the reason for her misery. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're a girl in need," he laughed, enjoying her ire at his sarcasm. He'd been stalking her long enough to know that she was about to tell him what he could do with his charity, but the image he'd painted in his mind of her dangling from a galley evoked an uneasiness he hadn't known in centuries. Her obstinance would be the death of her. He'd have to try a different approach if he wanted to claim her as his own, which he did. "I _can_ grant you your freedom, love," he enticed her with a sinister smile that promised both heaven and hell. He softened his gaze as he gently stroked her temple with the back of his index finger. "All you have to do is ask."

The beautiful blonde prisoner eyed him suspiciously. His smile deepened at her apprehension. He held out his hand and waited until she reluctantly took it. "You want something from me. I know it and you know it," she said firmly as she was pulled up flush against his muscular frame, "but there's something else you should know." She stepped back to put some distance between them, crossing her arms defensively, and a little bit petulantly, over her chest. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you," he replied with a dark chuckle as he eyed her up and down. _A predator sizing up his prey._ "With a brain like that, you just might survive the night," he taunted her, a bright green glow flashing across his normally pale blue eyes. She sucked in a deep breath, a jolt of fear shooting through her as she remembered her death sentence, but she held her head up high and matched his gaze with a fierce one of her own. His chest swelled with unfamiliar emotions at her bravery, foolish though it was in the face of evil. There was more to this simple peasant than met the eye and he wanted desperately to know what it was. With a smirk, he explained, "However, you are correct. All magic comes with a price. Mine is quite simple, really."

Caroline gulped but didn't blink. "And that is?"

"A favor," he replied simply with a shrug, "to be determined at a later time. It's not as though you've much to offer me at the moment."

"Nothing I'll give you, anyway," she shot back as she looked him over. _The prey assessing the danger._ "What kind of a favor?"

"Well, that's up to me now, isn't it?" the angel-faced demon answered evasively. _Whatever she wouldn't give._ That was his price. That was his game. He would get to know her long enough to find her weakness. All creatures had them, whether they sought him out or he stumbled upon them. When he found it, she'd break her vow. _And her soul would be his._ "Do we have a deal?" The beautiful blonde prisoner knew better than to trust him, but there was a hangman's noose waiting for her if she turned him down. " _Hätä ei lue lakia,"*_ he cooed with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, resigned to her fate. _If only she knew what fate had in store._ He smiled and raised a brow, his handsome façade deceptively comforting. "We have a deal," she confirmed aloud, holding out her hand.

Klaus glanced at her outstretched palm and took a step back, mirth dancing behind his topaz eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked when he saw her falter at his rejection, but she quickly recovered and glared at him. An evil smile curled the corner of his lip as his sarcasm returned. "You look ravishing in that dress. Now, take it off."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me Mr. Creepy Dark Wizard," she sassed, one hand on her hip as she glared daggers at him.

"Relax, sweetheart," he cooed in his wicked accent that made her toes curl. "I'm not that kind of monster. I don't take women to bed until they beg me for it," he teased with an heated glance at her breasts that had her heart skipping a beat. "The ritual will bind you to me with fire. Don't worry," he said soothingly as he traced a pointed fingernail down her cheek, "it won't hurt your skin, but it will burn your dress." He quickly flicked his gaze at her filthy garment before adding with disdain, "Although, I'm quite certain we'd be doing it a favor." He smirked at the way she narrowed her eyes at his barb, however accurate it may have been. She had a fire entirely her own. She'd be a delicious addition to his collection of palvelijattaresi, or maid servants. "So, unless you'd like to walk out of here a naked, albeit free, woman, I suggest you take it off."

Caroline stared at him for several long moments before she reached behind her back and pulled the knot tying the leather corset lacing of her dress. Her eyes never left his as she bared first her breasts before elegantly letting the rough fabric pool at her feet to reveal the rest of her. He raked his gaze over her perfect curves. _His eyes looked hungry._ Stepping closer to her, he held out his hands and gently closed them around hers when she lay them flat against his calloused palms. Her breath caught in her throat when his irises glowed bright green and flames emerged from the depths of the earth. Magic crackled in the air as sparks danced across her exposed skin. The fire burned hot against every inch of her body, but true to his word, it didn't hurt. His eyes bored into her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, one hand finding her hip and pulling her closer. The young peasant girl stifled back a moan when he parted her lips with his own. His wicked tongue caressed hers as his deathly kiss stole the very air from her lungs, his thumb glowing red as he rubbed small circles into her tender flesh. When he finally pulled back, her soul was marked with his darkness, her skin branded by his demonic touch.

The God of Evil smirked in triumph at the sight of his mark seared into the back of her hand. _And so it began._ He leaned down and kissed it, the pain instantly receding. He straightened his back and released her as his eyes returned to their oceanic blue. She blinked to clear her head and was suddenly very aware that she was standing naked in his arms, her bare breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest.

"Why do I feel like I just walked into hell?" she asked timidly, her voice a breathless whisper.

"You can call it a deal with the devil, if you'd like," he cooed in her ear before pressing his soft lips against her satin cheek, her flesh still warm from his fiery touch. His kiss burned and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt magic course through her veins. "See you soon, love."

As quickly as he'd appeared, Klaus vanished into thin air. When she opened her eyes and looked down, she was again dressed in her filthy rags, but her dank cave was gone. She was in an open field surrounded by tall grass and no jailers in sight. She was free, his side of their bargain fulfilled. As she ran from the clearing as fast as her bare feet would carry her, Caroline couldn't help but wonder what that freedom had cost. _A deal with the devil indeed._

" _Hätä ei lue lakia – Emergency does not read the law."_ – Finnish Proverb

* * *

A/N This was a fun one. I searched high and low to find a fitting mythological creature before I settled on Lempo from Finnish folklore. Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Your Eyes Invade My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New contents begins right now!

**Your Eyes Invade My Soul**

_I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder; your chilling touch as it runs down my spine. Watching your eyes as they invade my soul - forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make_ _mine_ _._

The God of Evil knew kissing that devil was a mistake. That beautiful, blonde, angelic demon spawn just beyond his powerful reach.

 _Hätä_ _ei_ _lue_ _lakia_ _._ In his native tongue, the Finnish proverb he'd burned into her brain the last year he'd been stalking her dreams meant, "Emergency does not read the law."

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Being trapped in a cave to await execution had been his gift of desperation from the young girl giving him the evil eye as he smiled at her with his charming dimples in person for the first time since he'd rescued her on the promise of a future favor.

Favors were the bread and butter of Tuonela, the Finnish underworld Klaus ruled with an iron fist. The gloomy realm was where Caroline now found herself. She looked around with disdain as aromatic decay reviled her senses. Part of her was relieved when he'd finally shown himself to her in the forest. Part of her was filled with dread. He'd left her with a branding on the back of her hand. More times a day than she cared to count, she found herself subconsciously rubbing the jagged lines of two inverted triangles, one side crossed with an X, the other with a single dash. It delighted him how little she knew of his mark. Every time she touched it and thought of him, he heard her siren's call. By day, he watched her under an invisibility charm; but at night… at night, he came to her.

Since the night he'd saved her, Caroline had dreamed of him. He'd haunted her fantasies with his charming smile and false promises of security. He'd drawn her in with his possessive touch. Taunted her with dreams of what it would feel like to be back in his strong arms. Made her think and feel things no maiden ever should. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. He was a confounding creature.

More than anything, Klaus enchanted her. She found herself daydreaming of what her life would be like at his side. She remembered vividly what it felt like to have his tongue gently lick the seam of her strawberry lips and part them to caress her mouth with his own in a deathly kiss that left her as excited as she was breathless. He had been the first man to taste her, and he intended to be her last.

Kissing her hadn't been strictly necessary. Undressing her certainly hadn't, but she didn't know that. It had been simple. He wanted to taste her, so he did. He wanted her naked, so he made her so. She was beautiful, strong, full of light. All that he wanted and all that he was not. He was darkness given flesh, thought of by many as the devil himself. He was, in a way. He was the lord and master of his domain. It should have impressed her, or at least intimidated her a little bit. It didn't.

Caroline's nose curled in revulsion when he held open the door to his lair and her eyes fell on a pair of gorgeous redheads with bright smiles and vacant eyes. The lights were on... but no one was home. _They must have gone back on their deal_. The peasant girl had spent her time on the run learning all she could about the Finnish fiend. It was said he collected souls to serve him for all time. He lured them in with sweet words and waited patiently until they doomed themselves. _She wouldn't fall into his trap._

His latest victim held her head high and stared him down, refusing to show him fear. _Even though she was terrified_. The women were barely dressed, clad only in chiffon ribbons that scarcely covered their breasts and dipped just below their waists. They simpered when he walked in and fawned over him, purring happily when he pecked them on their cheeks and told them what good little souls they were. Caroline's sapphire eyes narrowed at the way they hung all over him.

"Who are they?" she asked a bit defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're my palvelijattaresi," he replied with a shrug, as though that much was obvious.

"Of course, you have maid servants," his recent addition scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So, what, is Klaus just a nickname or does everyone here call you Tuoni?" she asked smartly.

"Tuoni was my mother's husband," he informed her without emotion. "He's not here anymore." His icy tone held no remorse and she asked no more of the previous rulers of hell. Without a glance in their direction, he quickly dismissed his minions. They simpered at him on their way out the door. His smirk returned when he saw how she noticeably relaxed once the girls were gone. _He'd been right about her._

"Tuonela is my home, as now it is yours. You owe me a life debt, Caroline," he reminded her, trailing a razor-sharp nail down her cheek, reveling in the way she fought back a flinch, gulping slightly.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was small as anxiety consumed her, but she held her head high and refused to let it show. She looked at the pillows where the brainless scantily clad women had knelt for their king and felt a mixture of fear and something she couldn't, _wouldn't_ , name.

As much as he was enjoying her reaction to his touch, he smirked at her and took a step back. He sat down on his throne, tossing one leg over the armrest as he leaned back and eyed her up and down. The Lord of Demons took his time before answering her, drawing out her anticipation, for that's what it was. She wasn't afraid of him. She was fire and ice and melted the darkest parts of him. He'd spent a year figuring out how best to claim her as his own. She could stand there fidgeting adorably as he watched her with interest all day long, but it wouldn't expedite his explanation. Klaus played by his own rules. His hand would not be forced by her, nor anyone else.

"I'm in need of a new tuonen piika," he finally answered her. She looked at him curiously, more than a bit relieved that he wasn't planning on wrapping her in chiffon. She bit back the part of her that wasn't relieved at all and waited for him to continue lest her words betray her. She had no idea of the meaning of his words, but she was certain he would eventually explain. All she had to do was wait him out. "You will ferry the departed over the river each day and return to me each night," he continued as if on cue.

The young blonde couldn't help but let her shoulders slump a bit, relief washing over her. That didn't sound as frightening as she'd expected. "Come. Kneel. We must go over some specifics of your servitude. After that, I'll show you to your chambers," Klaus commanded, pointing at one of the plush pillows the redheads had recently vacated beside his throne.

"Are you _saatanan*_ kidding me?!" Her tone was incredulous as she gaped at him, her hands falling to her curvaceous hips.

The God of Evil was in front of her in an instant, his eyes glowing bright green as he firmly gripped her chin to make her face him when she petulantly looked away. "When I give you an order, you will obey me, Caroline. If I tell you to kneel, you will do so without the attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

The fire in his eyes gave her momentary pause, but she quickly recovered and pulled away, her skin singing where he'd touched her. "I'll bring you the dead, but don't expect me to run around like a brainless moron wrapped in freaking ribbons!"

Men and women had lost their tongues for less, but the jealously behind her sapphire orbs placated him enough that he simply stepped forward, his tone icy. "Oh, they aren't _brainless_ , love." The Finnish fiend invaded her airspace, his essence thickening the charged air between them as he delivered a stern warning. "They're _soulless_." He waited a moment for his words to sink in, drawing pleasure from the way the defiance fell off her visage and was replaced with something akin to dread.

"They made the same deal as did you. A favor for a favor. They broke their word, went back on their deals. Their souls belong to _me_. They do as I say because they know nothing of the world beyond that which _I_ allow. They know me as their Master; they do my bidding, and that is _all_ they do. The only purpose they serve." He pressed her up against the stone wall of the enormous cavern that served as a throne room to the king of the underworld. She could feel his stubble graze her cheek when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But you'll be smarter than they were, won't you, sweetheart?"

Klaus placed one palm flat against the rock on either side of her golden curls as he stared at her expectantly, his face devoid of humor. "I am the Lord of Demons, Caroline, and you bear my mark. That makes you _mine_. I am now in control of every aspect of your life. You will obey your new Master. Do as I say. You should consider yourself lucky that I will allow you to leave my presence each day. You will work hard and return to me each night. Fulfill your end of the bargain?" He'd phrased it as a question, but they both knew it wasn't as he hovered over her.

He was close. Too close. There was something magnetic about the man merely a few centimeters from her face. Part of her hated him, but another part wanted desperately for him to do more than put her to work on the river. She'd been terrified when she'd seen the nearly nude women, but now that she knew she wasn't to be among them, part of her was disappointed. _The soulless seemed so happy._

Caroline was a brilliant girl for a peasant. For anyone, really. She could both read and write and had managed to evade Lord Tyler's henchmen alone for over a year. She was cunning and resourceful and a survivor. And none of it mattered a damn bit as her heart raced because Klaus was both too close and too far. Despite her intelligence, she found that she had no idea what to do except minutely nod her head, though she did her best to keep the fire in her eyes.

The older man's dimples suddenly emerged as he smiled at her in a way that was unfairly attractive for a man who'd just declared he was now her lord and master. Before she could process what was happening, he leaned down and pecked her lightly on the lips. "There's a good little palvelijattaresi." He'd said it lightly, but the ache deep in her lower belly was anything but. Her mouth was dry and her skin unexpectedly hot as she flushed.

There. Her momentary hesitation was the chink in her armor Klaus needed to exploit her weaknesses. She didn't want to do as she was told. Didn't want to lose herself. He could work with that. Smiling at her a bit more softly, he held out his hand, his fingers curling around hers when he led her back to his seat. She obediently followed him, heart racing, and knelt at his feet, unnamed emotions filling her when he arrogantly peered down at her from his throne.

Indentured servitude was confusing.

*Saatanan is Finnish for fucking.

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? A lot of people asked for this, so I hope I didn't disappoint! Let me know in a review!


	3. The Touch of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there's smut now. Enjoy!

A/N Thank you for all the comments, kudos and reblogs on tumblr! That really means a lot to me. This story makes me very nervous because I have no real world experience with a brat dynamic. Please, please take a minute to tell me what you think!

* * *

**The Touch of Your Hand**

_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine; I am out of my mind; I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define._

Sleeping in hell was hard. The intensity of her dreams before Klaus brought her to Tuonela paled in comparison to the visceral world engulfing her subconscious night after night. Thoughts of the Lord of Demons haunted her, taunted her, begged her to both run from, and run to, his waiting arms. In the beginning, she had feared what was happening to her. Every morning that she awoke drenched and dissatisfied made fear give way to something far darker. No longer was she afraid the God of Evil would consume her. _She was afraid that he wouldn't._

Caroline was torn in half. She saw how Genevieve and Aurora, the redheaded palvelijattaresi, fell over themselves night and day to please their master. They had no desire but to do as they were told. Braindead idiots. The blonde peasant was no such fool, but a part of her longed for the simplicity of their way of life. Rationally, she knew they weren't truly happy for they felt nothing. No joy, no elation, no pride. The sharper edge of that razor was that they knew no sorrow, no rage, no nagging ache between their thighs when they woke up with Klaus' charming dimples floating through their minds, for their minds were blank. _They_ were blank. They were nothing.

Caroline? She was everything. As harrowing as it was for the young maiden, it was worse for the Lord of Demons. Sleep wasn't strictly necessary. It was a good way to pass the endless hours when he got bored, but there was nothing dull about his new maidservant. Among his many powers, he had heightened senses. He could hear how she bit down on her lower lip to keep from calling out his name when she touched herself at night. He often popped into her chambers veiled by an invisibility charm to watch how pretty she was when she fantasized about her lord and master. He wondered every time if knowing he was there would make her stop or come faster. He longed to find out.

If only she wasn't so _saatanan_ disobedient. For a bright girl, she was awfully stupid. How he longed to teach her a lesson she'd never forget. He stroked his cock each night, sometimes in her chambers as she cried out his name, and imagined what she would look like bent over his lap, her ass painted red as he disciplined her. The day would come as surely as she came each night with her hand between her legs.

Klaus had assigned her chambers just down the dank and gloomy corridor from his own. He knew she truly was doing her best to adapt to indentured servitude, but submission wasn't in her blood. He'd claimed enough souls to know that she wanted desperately to keep hers. She defied him only on small matters that were generally of no consequence, and she held her tongue when they were in mixed company, but still he knew she could not be trusted. He was not to be trusted. He had a reputation to uphold. He knew all too well what his sycophants would expect should she ever truly defy him. Best not to risk it. He walked her to her room each night and magically sealed her in for both of their sakes. Each morning, he went to fetch her himself, a rarity among men such as the God of Evil to take such an interest in one girl. She was just... special.

A wicked smirk curled his upper lip when he walked through the wall and found her wrapped in a nothing but a swathe of linen, having just bathed. He crept up behind her to whisper in her ear, "Hello, love."

And then he was on the ground.

"Pervert!" she shouted, pushing him away as she pulled the fabric tighter around her nude form as though he hadn't already seen every inch of her creamy skin. "Do you have to do this _every_ morning? It got old, like, six moons ago." She rolled her eyes as he got to his feet, mirth dancing behind his eyes as he snatched the fabric, casually tossing it over his shoulder on the way to the rack of dresses he kept for her.

"You've been here for eight." He chuckled at her glare, dimples emerging when she said nothing. Instead, she averted her eyes and slipped into a pair of plain linen panties, a rarity in Tuonela he afforded her solely because he enjoyed watching her bend over to put them on, and wrapped herself in a thick rabbit fur robe. "What should I have you wear today, little maid?" he mused aloud, sifting through the clothes. He'd told her the day he'd brought her to hell that he was now in control of every aspect of her life. He had been quite serious, apparently. He decided what she wore, when she ate, when she slept, who she ferried across the river and everything else. The harder she fought for control, the more he took away.

Caroline should have hated him for it.

She didn't.

None of his other palvelijattaresi had so little freedom... or got so much attention. They performed tedious tasks for him as he ruled the Finnish underworld, but they ultimately got to decide what to wear, where to go, how to speak. Of course, most of _them_ didn't last for eight moon cycles. Genevieve and Aurora had been with him for decades because he enjoyed them. They were brainless, she'd decided, in addition to soulless, but they were beautiful and, more importantly, obedient.

Klaus was the most reviled creature in Scandinavia and a ruthless strategist. She watched him make a game of finding the weaknesses of those fool enough to bargain with him. When he did, he collected what was owed and threw their bodies in the River of Tuoni after consuming their souls to fuel his immortality, and he did so without remorse. He reveled in the misery of others and apologized for naught.

And still it wasn't enough to make her hate him.

As the reigning tuonen piika, the blonde servant was charged with transporting the deceased to the land of the dead. It was hard, grueling work that lasted as long as Klaus could bear to be apart from his new favorite maiden. After a battle above ground, she might be on the water from sunrise to sunset as the God of Evil sat in judgment and sent souls to various parts of Tuonela if he didn't allow them to pass on, if he didn't find them worthy of finding peace. If it wasn't a terribly brutal day in Finland, he'd send one of the redheads in her place and bring her to the throne room as he did his work.

Kneeling at the feet of the Lord of Demons had not come easily to death's newest maiden. Unfortunately, she'd learned early on that if she didn't at least _pretend_ to obey, he'd lock her in her room for the remainder of the day. Her chambers were very boring. He allowed her books and journals if she knelt by his throne like a good girl. If he cast her aside, she was left with nothing but her thoughts. Thoughts he consumed as surely as he consumed the souls of the dead.

"The moon has not yet fallen," Caroline noted, nodding at the window as she concealed her body in her plush fur robe.

"The Norse King attacked Terra Feminarum," he said without emotion as he settled on a cream-colored dress with brown leather lacing up the back of the bodice. It was low cut and would give him a lovely view of her perky breasts, the fabric thin enough to allow the outline of her nipples to show when he stared at her with fire in his eyes. It was quite modest apart from the neckline. Tuonela was a frozen wasteland where death went to die. All her dresses fell to the floor and covered her arms past her wrists. Her chest alone was exposed. He'd explained to her that while she was still human and could still feel the cold, she was essentially frozen in time. Unable to age but unable to die, she was his as long as he held her in the underworld. Aurora and Genevieve felt no cold because he hadn't informed them such a thing existed.

Brainless.

"Take that off." He nodded at the fur covering her body. She rolled her sapphire eyes but obeyed, quickly disrobing and raising her arms over her head. "Turn," he instructed after slowly pulling the dress down over her luscious curves, stealing touches along the way. She did so and lifted her long blonde curls as he set to work tying the laces. "The humans are calling it the Battle at Herdaler," he snorted in amusement. "Olav Haraldsson will be a called a saint when they reach Stiklestad," he said mysteriously. Caroline peered at him over her shoulder but didn't ask. She knew his reach went far beyond his realm. He was a man of power. She was a maiden at his mercy.

A beautiful maiden whose hair he tenderly braided each morning, his fingers deftly winding her curls into a thick plait so it didn't dip in the River of Tuoni. Many of his victims were entombed in the murky waters, angry at their fate, desperate to exact revenge on the God of Evil. His eyes had burned green when a ghostly hand emerged from the waves and grabbed his servant's ankle. Before he could flash to her rescue, she'd smashed the rotting fingers with her oar and told him where he could stick his corpse. She'd been annoyed. He'd been delighted.

Caroline had fire. It brought him great joy seeing such a fierce woman kneel beside his throne. Unfortunately, it would be a long day and the sun would set before she took her rightful place at his feet. Many men had died in the battle, most of whom would never pass beyond the realm of the dead. With a sigh, he pecked her lightly on the lips and patted her head when she didn't try to bite him. He hooked her elbow in his and led her to her ferry boat. The sun had not yet risen and they were shrouded in darkness.

"It will be a long day, but I'll send Aurora to relieve you as soon as I can," he promised, kissing her cheek and smiling at her narrowed eyes. The Finnish fiend was a very physical man, stealing kisses whenever he could catch her off guard long enough to get away with it without her kicking him. She knew better than to try that in front of the throngs of fallen soldiers lining the opposite side of the shore and he took full advantage of her cooperation as he kissed her softly on the lips. For a brief moment, she surrendered her body and returned his kiss with a gentle one of her own. He rubbed his thumb over the mark he'd burned into her skin when she'd given herself to him, silently reminding her that she could summon him for help if need be. When he reluctantly pulled back, the smile dropped off his face as he eyed the masses. He added sternly, "Behave yourself."

"Never," she replied cheekily, flashing him a dazzling smile. He rewarded her with a hard slap on the ass, making her yelp. He tossed a smirk over his shoulder, his cock twitching in his pants when he saw how she gingerly patted her bottom, a flush creeping up her neck as she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together to soothe the ache he'd left on purpose. He did that often, smacking her once, maybe twice. Many of her nightly ministrations revolved around those slaps. One or two was never enough. He'd warned her there was more where that came from if she disobeyed. She should have hated him for that, too. She didn't. Part of her craved his unique form of disciplined, pushed him just a bit too far to get another slap.

And that demon knew it. Damn him.

Klaus enjoyed flustering her. She was a maiden, a virgin. He intended to change that... when she was ready. He'd used his other palvelijattaresi for his pleasure for centuries, but since the blonde's indentured servitude began, he'd tended to his own needs. As perfectly obedient as his other maidservants were, they had lost their appeal. His fantasies sustained him, but it was getting harder and harder not to fully claim Caroline as his own. Her hand bore his branding, but he wanted to mark her in an entirely different way. Make her want him so much she'd beg for his touch; and she would beg, he was sure of it. He would take her every way possible. The things he planned to do to her... He wanted to teach her what it meant to truly submit to the God of Evil.

All in good time.

The handsome man with dirty blond curls had been alive for thousands of years. Patience was a virtue he'd invented and perfected over the millennia. Caroline was completely and utterly impatient. To his great amusement, it was obvious how badly she wanted to be claimed. He would change that. He would teach her that she would find relief only when he chose to indulge her and not before.

What the young maiden wished would change was her job description. By the time the sun began to set on earth, she was drenched in sweat despite the frigid river over which she ferried over yet another dead soldier. Relief washed over her when she looked up and saw Klaus waiting. She'd been thinking of him all day, which was nothing new. She was surrounded by death and decay and he was her entire world. Of course, she spent her days thinking of ways to defy him. A small smile played about her lips as he watched her with hooded eyes, his hands clasped behind his back. He was, as usual, clad only in black. He wore a long tunic with a belt tied around his waist over black trousers and thick leather boots that fell just below his knees. It was not fair that he stood there looking so handsome when she was falling apart after a day of manual labor. Her smile grew mischievous when an idea occurred to her.

In a bold move, she dipped the oar into the Tuoni and let her bodice fall below her breast, revealing to the God of Evil her perky peach nipple. He hummed appreciatively from the shore as she delivered to him his latest victim, his eyes pinned to her chest in a way that left no doubt as to his lascivious desire for his servant. _She was delicious._ Her antics made him chuckle to himself. She was so obvious; it was delightful. His enhanced hearing allowed him to easily detect the sound of her heart thundering against her rib cage as she tried to casually ignore the way he was staring at her. She was so young. So innocent. He would change that, too. He would rob her of her innocence like a thief in the night and she would thank him for it. Oh, how she would thank him.

When they reached the God of Evil, she handed over her cargo, daring to peek up at him from beneath her long lashes as her lungs ached with the effort of maintaining an even breath. The man she passed off was a notorious villain, but Klaus couldn't be bothered. He handed him over to his henchmen and held out his hand for the young girl as she disembarked. She blushed at the way a spark jolted through her, settling as a painful warmth between her thighs when his skin touched hers. Suddenly shy as the soldiers looked on, she awkwardly went to adjust the fabric, but he tugged it further down, baring more of her creamy flesh to his hungry eyes. "Leave it. Come." _He would change her indeed._

Caroline found that, for once, she didn't mind obediently following him to the throne room. He sat down and slowly eyed her up and down, her face burning as her breast remained exposed. That darkest part of her shame was that she felt none at all. She loved the way he looked at her, but he was so experienced that it was daunting for the young maiden. He watched for long moments as she fidgeted, unsure what to do. Finally, she moved to take her place on the plush pillow beside his boots, but he tsked, shook his head and crooked his finger at her. "Sit here," he commanded, nodding at his lap. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she soon found herself straddling him, one knee fitting comfortably on either side of his thighs in his enormous chair. "You look lovely," he complimented her gently, trailing a razor-sharp nail over her collarbone and down to her breast. He held her gaze as he carefully traced circles around her nipple. She sucked in a deep breath, her pussy clenching around air when he pinched her hard little nub.

"Do you like the way that feels?" His tone was devious but curious, like he genuinely wanted to know if she was enjoying herself. Her sole response was a shy nod, a blush staining her cheeks. It was so wrong, sitting astride the Lord of Demons. So wrong but so _perfect._ He languidly caressed her breast, toying with her as she gave him her body to control. She could feel his cock hardening in his pants as he stared at her with hooded eyes and it made her heart swell with pride. Everything he did felt right, comfortable, _normal_.

The young blonde bit down on her lower lip, sucking it between her teeth when he freed her other breast and repeated the same process while he patiently waited for her to answer. One hand eventually turned to two as he shaped and molded her mounds, his eyes never leaving her face as he cataloged her reactions. Finding herself getting lost in the sensation, her eyelids began to droop as he played with her nipples. She arched her back, encouraging him to take more of her when his hands suddenly fell away. Her cerulean eyes snapped open, her lips falling apart in unhappy surprise.

"I asked you a question," he reminded her firmly. "I asked if you like how this feels and I expect an answer, Caroline." Again, all she could do was nod, albeit a bit more enthusiastically this time. "Out loud, sweetheart."

The maiden gulped, squirming on his lap as his palms came up to the bottom of her breasts once more, taunting her with promises of rewards if she followed his commands. "Yes," she whispered coyly, worrying her lower lip in nervous anticipation as she nodded her confirmation.

"Good girl," the God of Evil praised the young maiden as he possessively wound his fingers in her hair to pull her forward. Letting her breast show in front of his victims had been a daring move, and while he'd enjoyed it, he would show her who she _really_ belonged to. Caroline sighed when he licked the seam of her cherry lips before sucking the lower one between his teeth. He pulled her closer, tangling his fingers deeper as he explored her mouth with his tongue. _She was as delicious as he remembered._

Klaus effortlessly removed the strings of her bodice with a wave of his hand, the fabric of her dress falling loosely down her shoulders. He tilted her neck to the side as he trailed kisses down her throat, his free hand coming between their toned muscles to reveal to his hungry eyes her upper body. Her nipples were diamonds as he teased them with tongue and teeth, gently nipping them back and forth. She let out a whimper when the cool air hit her back as fabric pooled around her waist. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine when he dragged his razor-sharp nail from the back of her neck to the top of the fabric around her hips. _A deadly reminder that he was the devil in disguise._

The young peasant girl was a maiden in every sense of the word. Klaus was the only man, creature, to ever taste or touch her flesh. She didn't know what to do with her hands as he expertly caressed her chest and it made her feel so small, but he didn't seem to mind her innocence. Probably even liked it. When he bit down on one perky nipple, she instinctively wound her fingers in his short dirty blond curls and ground down on his lap, her hips gyrating of their own accord over his hardened muscle. Just when she felt herself getting lost in the heavenly sensation of being in his arms, he pulled back and chuckled, dimples showing as he smirked arrogantly.

"Patience, love," he chided, gently tugging her braid to straighten her posture, allowing him a full view of her creamy skin. A sense of vulnerability overtook her and she had the sudden urge to cover herself. Klaus tsked and placed a firm hand on her wrist when it fell to her chest. He shook his head admonishingly, though more amused than disapproving. "Don't be shy, sweetheart. You look lovely, your pretty face flushed, nipples hard, chest heaving, finally doing as you are told. You're perfect," he praised, kissing her cheek as she blushed at his compliments. "Good girls get rewards for good behavior; I promise," he added seductively, his upper lip curling. "I want you to stand up, take off your clothes, and come back to me. Do it slowly and don't speak."

Caroline found that she had no breath as she shimmied off his lap. Words failed and all she could do was obey as she stripped for the Lord of Demons. The way he was looking at her was intoxicating and terrifying and erotic all at the same time. The feeling of being hunted was a thrill she'd only dreamed about since her arrival in Tuonela. Her nerves began to subside as arousal dominated the air between them. The fabric of her dress fell easily to the ground. She made a show of slowly bending down to remove her linen panties, face burning as he hummed in approval at her bare ass. He'd seen her naked just that morning, but she felt more vulnerable than ever as he stared at her in awe, his cock pulsing in his black trousers. He patted his thigh and cocked his head at her to come back. She did without hesitation, eagerly climbing on top of him when he smiled softly at her for the briefest of moments before he attacked like the predator he truly was. _She was the prey._

Klaus roughly grabbed hold of her long braid and fiercely claimed her mouth, his harsh stubble scratching her soft lips as he passionately tasted her until she was panting for more. His razor nails scraped down her back, his palms kneading her ass. She moaned on his wicked tongue as she surrendered. Just as abruptly as he'd begun, he stopped, his face smug at her confusion. "Were you not listening when I said rewards are for good girls?"

"I thought I was being good," she replied with a frown.

The Finnish fiend merely chuckled and shook his head. "And your behavior on the river?" he asked with a raised brow. Her face fell when she realized where he was going. "You are _mine_ , Caroline," he growled, all humor erased from his handsome façade as his eyes glowed in the gloomy light of the throne room. "You will not show anyone what is mine unless I command you to do so. Is that clear?" She nodded her head, pussy clenching at his gravelly tone, and was rewarded with a sharp pinch to her nipple, twisting it harshly as he scolded her. "What did I tell you about answering me out loud?"

"Very clear," she agreed frantically as he applied more pressure, all trace of defiance gone as she yearned for his touch while also fearing it. "Won't happen again."

Klaus nodded his approval and released her nipple, soothing away the pain with his thumb. "See that it doesn't. You will not like the consequences." His warning made her gulp as her body trembled. The prospect of punishments often did nothing but thrill her, but the radiance in his eyes filled her with the knowledge that this was one warning she should heed.

"Relax, sweetheart." As quickly as his anger had come, it receded. His mood swings were enough to give her emotional whiplash. "You're being so very good now that I'm going to let it go." She inhaled a deep breath as he caressed her hips with the tips of his demonic fingers, silently accepting the comfort he offered. "If it happens again, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Understood," she agreed quietly, her face burning as she thought back on the hungry eyes of the dead as she flirted with danger right in front of them. Klaus _was_ danger; that she knew. He was capable of doing terrible things, but for some reason cared only for her. It was baffling. She loved it.

The immortal demon watched her curiously as her body shivered, noting with satisfaction that she made no move to cover herself. "You're either cold or nervous. Personally, I'm hoping for the former, but which is it?"

Caroline gnawed her lower lip as she thought about it. She was fucking freezing. Tuonela was a frozen wasteland deep beneath the ground. Of course, her trembling was also attributable to her nerves. She'd never been nude on a man's lap before and it was more than a little intimidating that her first was a literal God. "Both," she finally admitted.

Klaus tucked a stray blonde tendril behind her ear and smiled softly at her honesty. "I can help with that." A malicious grin twisted his handsome visage as green flames erupted all around them. He held her firmly by the hips as the fire crackled all around. After her initial screams subsided, her body was filled with demonic magic from the inside out, calming her nerves as much as it warmed her body. She turned to him and watched in fascination as his eyes burned in time with the dying of the light. He stroked her lower back to soothe her until his magic faded. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you," she replied politely, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

The angelic demon sat back in his chair and helped her settle more comfortably in his lap. "Now, about those rewards." His smirk returned at the way her face burned red as lust surged through her veins. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. He licked at her lips, teasing her mouth open before caressing her tongue with his own. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, one hand rubbing her back as the other fell to massage her ass. "I'm going to make you come for me, Caroline," he whispered against her mouth, his harsh stubble tickling her face as she smiled into their kiss. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, I am _seriously_ ok with that," she giggled happily when his nails dragged down her hip, tickling her.

"Fantastic." The Lord of Demons pulled her to him with a palm on her lower back and kissed her until she relaxed against him, chasing away her anxiety with every caress. Her body trembled when he traced the line of her velvet folds, teasing her. She eagerly ground her hips and he immediately withdrew his hand. "When I allow you to come, it will be on my terms, not yours. You will stay still and be patient until I give you permission to let go." This time, he accepted a nod as his answer as he'd aggressively taken over her mouth with his tongue. He dipped a finger between her lips and ghosted his finger over her clit, making her flinch as she forced herself not to move. Blood raced through his cock at her submission. He rewarded her by tracing the outline of her core before carefully sliding a finger inside her tight walls.

Klaus allowed her time to adjust before carefully adding a second, reveling in the way she moaned his name against his lips as his thumb brushed her clit. He took his time building her up, making her wait, making her desperate, making her obey. She bit down hard on her lower lip, straining with the effort it took to stay still. His smile was Cheshire when she began to whimper. "Do you need something, love?" Her lids snapped open and she looked at him with wild sapphire eyes. "Ask me nicely."

Caroline bristled as she recalled all the times he'd promised she'd beg him for it, and all the times she'd told him never. He raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying her inner turmoil as she battled the urge to never back down with her desire for his touch. He hooked his fingers to massage her inner walls, applying just a tiny amount of pressure to her tiny bud. She cried out and accidentally let a, "Please," slip out.

"You can do better."

He hit the same spot deep inside her core as he played with her pussy much too slowly, his thumb circling her clit way too gently to grant her release. "Please, Klaus, _please,"_ the blonde maiden conceded, hoping that would be enough.

It was not, apparently.

Klaus slowed his pace even more, pulling his thumb away from where she needed him most. Her shoulders slumped slightly as reality sunk in. He was a man of his word and he was not going to let her come unless she truly submitted, and he wanted her to beg. Wanted to hear how much she wanted him, too. Wanted to be able to remind her how desperately she pleaded for his touch every time she defied him. Inhaling a deep breath, she let go and finally surrendered. "S _aatanan,_ Klaus, please, please, please. I need you. I need you to make me come. Please. Please let me come on your fingers, please. I need it," she panted over and over as he finally increased his pace. "Please touch my clit. I'm so close. Please, just a little bit more, please," she huffed, heart racing in her chest.

"How badly do you want it, Caroline?" he asked with a wolfish grin as her nails dug into the back of his throne as she fought to stay still when everything in her told her to ride his fingers until she climaxed all over his trousers, cock hard beneath the black fabric.

"Klaus!" she cried out when he rubbed her clit up and down for a few seconds before pulling away. She fell forward and clung tightly to his neck, burying her face in his chest as tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm begging you. Please, _please,_ let me come for you. Please, I want it so much, please, please." Her words became muffled as she sobbed into his chest as he kept her on the edge, her cries so melodic.

"Shhh," he soothed, tracing his nails up and down her spine. "Your words are so sweet, so desperate. You look so lovely begging for me. I told you I would teach you to obey your master. I knew you could be a good girl," he praised, kissing her temple as her body shook in his arms. "Come for me, sweetheart," he finally commanded, rubbing harsh circles against her clit as he hit a spot deep inside her pussy that made her cry out his name as she fell apart.

Tuonela disappeared as she lost herself in an ocean of euphoria as she rode out her high, his fingers slowing only when she was on the way back down. When she was finally finished, her body slumped against his, her arms falling to his chest as she dragged in deep breaths while he shushed her, comforting her. "You did so well," he praised, kissing her temple as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her twitching core. He brought them up to his lips and tasted her essence, eyes darkening as he pressed his cock against her pussy. "Delicious." He moaned at her sweet taste, sucking his fingers clean of her arousal as she slowly opened her eyes just in time to see what he was doing. Her blush returned and it delighted him. "Did you enjoy that?"

Caroline sighed contentedly and nodded, stray tendrils flying out of her braid in every direction. "Very much. Thank you," she added for good measure, secretly hoping she'd get another reward.

Klaus chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. "Would you like to do it again?"

"Yes." Her answer was immediate, and it made his already painful erection ache for her even more.

"Sit up then," he instructed firmly. She obeyed without hesitation, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked at him with hooded eyes. "Would you like to come on my cock, little maid?" He phrased it as a question, but they both knew that was his way of saying he wanted her to say yes, but wouldn't take her against her will.

The maiden tilted her head to the side as she considered his proposition. She'd been raised in a small village and taught to believe that such a thing was shared between a husband and wife. She may have been death's maid, but they had made no vows and never would. Then again, she'd just begged for him, so she supposed her human morals had no place in Tuonela. "I would like that, yes," came her shy reply after a heated internal debate. She'd meant what she said. She wanted to give herself to him, wanted him to take her virginity. Wanted to please him, too. Wanted to feel him fall apart inside of her as she lost herself in the God of Evil.

Klaus smiled at her and kissed her, quickly parting her lips with his tongue. There were no more words. He'd made her say them all. He lifted her enough to pull up his tunic and pull out his cock. She gasped when she saw it for the first time, a jolt of fear rushing through her that it wouldn't fit and she would be humiliated. Sensing her unease, he trailed kisses down her neck and rubbed her back, chasing away her anxiety until he felt her relax on his lap. He pulled back to watch her face as he rubbed his head against her slippery clit. One hand came to rest on her hip as he gently pressed the tip inside her dripping center. He repeated the same movement, preparing her for his girth, careful not to hurt her.

When he felt she was ready, the ruler of the underworld placed both hands on her hips and slowly lowered her all the way down on his cock. Caroline opened her eyes as he penetrated her and his heated gaze heightened her arousal. She loved knowing she was bringing him the same pleasure he was giving her. Loved knowing the all-powerful demon king had chosen _her_ to please him. She followed his hands as he guided her up and down on his shaft, her walls clenching around him. He went slowly at first, but eventually began to pick up the pace as her pussy stretched wide to accommodate him. "Stay still," he commanded as his grip on her hips locked her in place. She nodded her head obediently, gasping as he suddenly thrust up into her.

"Show me how you touch yourself when you cry out my name." The maiden blushed furiously at his demand, shocked that he'd heard her when she was always careful to be so quiet. "You needn't be shy, sweetheart. You're so lovely when you come for me each night. I like to watch you, not that you can see me, of course. Sometimes I even stroke my cock as you play with yourself. Do you know how often you rub your mark when you do it? It calls to me every time. Your shows are the best part of my day, and I want to watch you now. Do as you're told. Obey your master and play with your pretty little clit until you come on my cock. You have my permission."

It was the sweetest order she'd ever heard. Her head fell back, her long blonde plait brushing against his balls as she circled her little nub with two fingers, rubbing up and down as he slammed up into her pussy over and over, hitting her in the perfect spot to make her shatter all around his cock. "KLAUS!" The sound of his name rolling off her tongue as her screams echoed off the cavern walls pushed him over the edge. He spilled inside of her as her walls convulsed around him, marking her with his seed as he fully claimed her and accepted her submission. He moved in and out to prolong both of their highs until their chests ached and bodies finally collapsed. He kissed her temple as he slid his cock out of her, tucking it back in his trousers as he caressed her nude flesh.

"There's a good little palvelijattaresi," he cooed in her ear. She bristled at the reminder. He smirked at her ire. _She belonged to him._


	4. I'm Counting the Cost

Whew! Getting down to the wire here. I'm posting this for sci-fi/fantasy day during Klaroline AU Week, 2020! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

_Will the ghosts go away? Will she will them to stay? Either way, there's no way to win. All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin._

**I'm Counting the Cost**

At least the God of Evil didn't have stinky feet. It had taken Caroline over a year to get used to kneeling beside his throne. She rested her head against his thigh as he stroked her hair with one hand while holding a long scroll in the other. The world above had been relatively peaceful and he'd given her the day off from her job ferrying the dead across the River of Tuoni to face his judgment. The pillows he had her kneel on were magically contoured to fit her body. It wasn't that the position hurt; it was that she fucking hated it. And she loved to hate it.

Indentured servitude confounded her. She knew she _should_ hate it, but she didn't. At least, not _all_ of it. Part of her, the part she firmly denied existed, actually enjoyed the way he doted on her. It was clear to the entire underworld that she belonged to the Lord of Demons, and that came with s certain secure feeling that left her both annoyed and comfortable. Mostly, he liked keeping her decidedly _un_ comfortable. When they were in bed, it had gotten easier to submit to his whims, but it still went against the grain. She initially bristled when he told her to beg, often holding out as long as she could before giving in, which she always did. He kept telling her that she was only making it harder for herself. _Good girls get rewards_. That was his mantra. She knew him to be a man of his word, but that didn't make it any easier when she was fully clothed.

It was her damn clothes that were the problem. When they were in bed, she gave in eventually. It was much harder when it had nothing to do with the things he did to her body. Several moon cycles after they'd begun sleeping together, she'd quit fighting him on kneeling and he had rewarded her with walking privileges. He allowed her to walk around his caves for as long as he deemed fit. It was a small freedom, but it was one she cherished. She'd roam around after sunset until her branding began to tingle. That mark. That jagged little mark. He'd left it as a token of his claim when he'd rescued her from Tyler Lockwood, leaving a burn with his flames that left no pain. It was both how she called to him and how he summoned her to his side.

Klaus didn't like being away from his favorite palvelijattaresi. He was leaving the transportation of the dead to his redheaded maidservants more and more. He liked having her beside him, kneeling at his feet as she should. The problem was that Caroline didn't _agree_ that was where she belonged, and she was very vocal about it. The blonde peasant was vocal about _everything._ The Lord of Demons knew one day she would go too far, but he tried not to think about it too much. He needed to find a way to teach her some respect before he had no choice but to collect his debt. There were expectations for the most reviled man in Scandinavia. It wouldn't do for anyone to know she was more than his favorite plaything.

His latest plan involved showing her exactly how much power he had. Perhaps then she would behave. Understand that he wasn't playing a game with her... much. Maybe he played into it a little bit, not that he'd ever admit to that. Sometimes he would let her push just enough to give him an excuse to revoke one of her hard-won privileges. She didn't mind that he liked dressing her, but she wanted to pick out her own clothes. He'd conceded on that point eventually. When she misbehaved, he'd dress her in something impossibly low cut and then warn her not to let her breasts show. He took great satisfaction in making her grovel the one time she'd peeked out of her neckline. Damn him for hiding under and invisibility charm the entire day waiting on her nipple slip. And damn him for hurting and pleasing her in just the right way to shatter her defenses and get her on her hands and knees begging for his touch. He was yet to introduce her to other things she could do on her knees, but that would come… eventually. Baby steps.

One thing they shared was a love of knowledge. Caroline was reading a historical accounting of the military achievements of King Eric Anundsson in the 9th century while he prepared for the day. Despite her ire at being forced to kneel at his feet, she did enjoy the tender way he petted her head as he read the list of the day's dead and brief recaps of their lives. If the sky god Ukko didn't immediately bring the departed to his home in Lintukoto, they were sent to Tuonela to face the God of Evil's judgment. Caroline knew what her Lord's role was, but he'd always been very vague about the details. She was a kind soul and he had no desire to rob her of _all_ of her innocence.

Of course, he didn't want to rob her of her soul, either.

It was with that in mind that he'd planned the day. The sun on earth would be up soon enough and the parade of darkness would begin. Nervous anticipation filled him as he wondered how she would handle seeing who he really was. The man behind the dimples. He really hoped she didn't hate him tomorrow.

More than anything, however, Klaus was a man of opportunity. She couldn't leave, but she could do plenty of things he didn't like... or stop doing things he _did_ like. He set down the scroll and wound his fingers in her curls. With a devious smirk, he yanked her to her feet by her curls, an action she loved to hate. She squealed and swatted at him, but he easily overpowered her. Before she could yell at him, he tugged her to his lap and kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue pleading entry as he licked the seam of her lips.

The God of Evil was a fantastic kisser. Damn him. He'd quickly learned exactly how to make her surrender to his sensual assaults. It took only seconds for her arms to wrap around his neck; but, as usual, he pulled back just as she fell into a brief moment of blissful unawareness of her submission. "Hands on the throne," he whispered against her lips, tone husky and eyes dark. "Legs spread," he added when her sapphire orbs flashed a glint of defiance. He saw the briefest flicker of indecision in his eyes, and he just couldn't have that now, could he? He parted her thighs and pulled her lower on his lap, securing each of her knees on either side of his hips. "Good girls get rewards."

"So you keep telling me," she sighed as she obediently put her hands on the armrests, knowing it was a lost cause.

Klaus chuckled as he pulled up her skirt, tracing his fingers along the center of her knickers. "You don't seem to mind as much as you say." His smirk was lewd as she blushed when he quickly dipped a finger between her lips. He coated the tip in her juices and slowly brought it up to his mouth. "Delicious." Her pussy clenched around air at the lascivious sight of him tasting her pussy. On rare occasion, he did more than taste her on his fingers, but he'd quickly learned she liked that a little _too_ much for it to be anything but a reward for _very_ good behavior. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before his lips began to move downwards, his hand freeing her breasts. He teased her nipples with the tips of his talons, making her arch her back into him. He had yet to teach her patience in spite of how he made her beg.

Today was not the day for _that_ type of lesson, however, so he let her get away with pressing her breasts deeper into his hands. He held her gaze when he took one perky nipple between his teeth, his eyes flashing bright green at the way she let slip an involuntary moan. He smiled around her breast as his nails trailed down her body. With a snap of his fingers, her knickers were gone. It was good to have magic. Her startled little gasp at the sudden loss was its own reward. He traced the slit of her velvet lips, reveling in the way her hips chased his movements. He pulled away from her nipple and fiercely kissed her, whispering against her lips, "Stay still or I'll stop and make you go all day without your knickers as a reminder of how badly you wanted me."

Caroline knew from previous experience that he was dead serious about leaving her with juices slicked to the inside of her thighs all day if she didn't submit. Sometimes, she'd take it just to deny him the satisfaction of having won, but she didn't think she could bear the smug smirks and knowing glances he'd undoubtedly send her all day that she was forced to kneel at his feet pantyless. "Ok," she agreed quietly, averting her eyes as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Good girl." Her blue eyes narrowed at the compliment but her body remained motionless on his lap as she straddled him impatiently. That's how it was with them. She tested the bounds of his patience and he let her. He should have hated her for it, for never really giving an inch, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was the most dangerous man in the world but he had met his match in Caroline Forbes. The part of himself that he didn't want to acknowledge was that she couldn't _be_ tamed, hard though he tried. He should have just taken her soul and been done with it, but the thought of her following him around like a braindead moron repulsed him more than anything. _She was a dangerous creature indeed._

Instead of draining her of all that she was, he continued their games as one moon bled into the next. He knew the day would come that he'd had to punish her, but he'd make sure she enjoyed every second of it. He waited until she relaxed on top of him, his eyebrow raised in challenge, before slowly pushing one finger inside her warm center. She was already dripping for him. Her words said she hated doing as she was told, but her body told another story. He began to move in and out, carefully adding a second finger once she was ready. Sometimes he just played with her pussy. Others, he fucked her senseless. She never knew which when he summoned her to his lap. He made sure of it. He hooked his fingers inside her, watching with interest as she fought to stay still, growing more desperate for relief with every thrust as he gradually picked up speed. He languidly stroked her clit, teasing her as he debated what to do.

The maiden's gasp forced his hand. With a blink of his topaz eyes, his cock was freed and his fingers were gone. Before her lids snapped open in surprise, he pulled her down on top of him, impaling her with his thick shaft. He heard the sound of her nail breaking as she gripped the chair, nearly losing control and breaking his rule. He rewarded her obedience with a thumb to her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed against her lips as he pinned her down by her hips. He drilled up into her until she was a crying, shuddering mess, her face buried in his neck as he helped her ride out her high. "Shhhhh, good girl, it's ok, shhhh," he soothed his servant as she fought to catch her breath, her walls of flesh spasming around his hard muscle. She leaned into his embrace, accepting his comfort, painfully aware that he was still inside of her, though his motions had slowed immensely to allow her time to recover from her powerful orgasm.

Caroline eventually sat up, eyes hazy and she leaned down to kiss him on his soft lips, his gruff stubble scratching her face as he parted hers with his tongue, tasting her, claiming her as his own in the only way he could. "Now that you've had your fun, I'm going to have mine." With a devious smirk, he pulled her hands from the armrest and placed them on his shoulders. She wisely said nothing, grinning wildly at him as she squeezed his cock. "Ride my cock until you scream my name," he commanded huskily, his lungs beginning to ache.

"Yes, my Lord," she teased playfully, loving the way his eyes flashed green at her acknowledgement of his title, however fake it may have been. He was about to show her what it meant to honor thy master when she squeezed his shaft with her pussy, bouncing up and down as her breasts danced before his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tasted her nipples, taunting her with harsh nips to her rosy buds and sharp pinches to her firm ass. He pulled back to watch her face, eyes closed in ecstasy as she did as she was told and rode his cock. He bucked his hips up into her, feeling himself getting close as his breathing grew ragged.

Caroline peeked down at him, reveling in the way she alone had the power to make the God of Evil fall apart. She increased her pace, crying out and digging her nails into his black tunic when his thumb found her clit. She lost control and clenched all around him, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her as she fell onto his chest. He buried his face in her neck and pounded up into her for only three more thrusts before he joined her, falling down the rabbit hole beside her as euphoria blinded him, eyes clenching until he saw spots dance in his vision.

Klaus held her cradled against his chest until the sun rose high over the mortal world, his razor sharp claws rubbing her back. He reluctantly pulled away, waving a hand to clean them up and return her panties before the parade began. "Kneel," he commanded, cocking his head at her pillow. She glared at him all the way down. He smirked triumphantly as she said nothing and returned to her reading. He took a few minutes to refocus his attention on his duties as he perused the list of the damned. He looked at Caroline one last time before snapping his fingers to open the door to the throne room. Her nose was predictably buried in her historical tomb. _Maybe she would still be there tomorrow._

A young man walked in, a sickly-sweet smile haunting his visage as he waltzed up to the Lord of Demons like they were old friends. "Malachi Parkerin, you died at the hands of your sister." Klaus' deliciously accented voice was bored. Condemning the dead was tedious work. Caroline set her book down and looked up with interest. She'd never seen him sit in judgment before. She'd heard about the punishments he doled out from fearful souls as she ferried them across the River of Tuoni, but she'd no idea if the rumors were true. _She was about to find out._

"I prefer Kai," the man said cheekily with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I prefer you not waste my time." His tone was stern as his eyes flashed green in warning. The man's smile faltered for just a moment before confirming that was his name. Already having forgotten Kai's story, he reviewed the scroll. "It is said you butchered your entire family until she stopped you." He looked up at the dead man with detached indifference. "What have you to say in your defense?"

The man was probably no more than twenty or so winters, but his youthful countenance didn't fool Caroline for a second. _She looked him in the eye and saw true evil._ "She had something I wanted," Kai replied with a shrug.

"And that was?"

"Power." He lacked all remorse and felt no fear as he stared down the Lord of Demons.

Klaus' lip curled up in a malicious grin, an ominous green mist filling the room that slowly swirled towards Kai. The insolent dolt had captured his interest at last. Without breaking eye contact, the ruler of Tuonela addressed his servant. "Caroline, love, who has power here?"

"You do," she replied obediently, instinctively shying away from the ethereal smoke. Damn him for making her say it, but for once, she was glad of it. She didn't like the way that psychotic smile stayed plastered on Kai's face. She discreetly edged slowly closer to her master as the air grew frigid. Sensing her fears, he gently caressed the top of her golden curls, calming her with his magical touch until he felt her relax against his thigh. Such a good little palvelijattaresi when faced with an actual bad guy. _She was learning._

Klaus reveled in it when Kai's smile faltered as the cloud made contact with his skin, his screams filling the air when a patch of his shoulder sloughed off. "Anything to say now?" He didn't, apparently, because he fell to his knees in agony. "Malachi, I sentence you to eternal damnation in the pit of fire." The God of Evil chuckled as the man disappeared from view, fingers firmly entwined in his servant's hair. "He was beyond redemption, sweetheart," he said quietly, unknown emotion clawing at his chest as he awaited her reaction.

"He deserved it," she replied coolly without missing a beat. His smile widened at her fearlessness and he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of her on the ground before him. His eyes fixated on her lips as he imaged what he wanted to do with that pretty little mouth of hers. "So, is this what you do all day?" she asked, breaking him from his reverie. "Condemn people to eternal torment?"

"No, not always eternal," he explained with a shrug. "Sometimes I find some redemptive quality in them and sentence them to a few centuries of torture. When they've atoned for their sins, I eventually allow them to pass on." Caroline bit the inside of her cheek as she absorbed this new information. "I _can_ forgive, sweetheart, a quality Tuoni lacked." She nodded her quiet approval, eyeing him up and down and stopping when she saw his malevolent grin. "However, I also believe in punishment. Remember that."

Caroline gulped slightly and subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, a brief flash of herself bent over his lap dancing through her thoughts before she forced it to the furthest recesses of her mind. Spankings were a common practice in Tuonela. Klaus has siblings, the youngest of which, Rebekah, was known to have the heaviest hand. The young maiden had once walked in on her with a muscular black man crying across her thighs as she disciplined him quite thoroughly. She hadn't said a word about it to Klaus, but she suspected her knew because just then her mark began to burn. He'd taken her from behind that night, his nails grazing her ass the entire time. Power was a beautiful monster.

"Send in the next prisoner," he commanded, pulling Caroline from her dark thoughts. She shook her head to clear her mind and tried to focus on the gorgeous woman entering the hall. "Sybil," Klaus greeted with a polite nod. "How lovely to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied seductively, licking her lips in a way that Caroline definitely did _not_ appreciate having directed at _her_ master. Wait, what? Her imprisoner. Yes. That. "I've known your master a long time," she said sweetly, winking at the young girl. "We go way back. Had quite a bit of fun in the first century, didn't we, Klaus?" Caroline felt her eyes narrow and didn't shy away when Klaus tightened his grip on her hair.

"You consume the flesh of the living," he said bluntly and without humor or flirtation, the dangerous edge to his tone a warning not to continue.

Sybil's smile vanished in an instant. "You know that Cade makes us do it."

"And it is he to whom you shall return." His voice was cold but his gaze was heated as flames erupted from the ground.

"Klaus, no!" the woman pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

"You made a deal with Ahti, sweetheart," he reminded her as the flames warmed Caroline's cheeks. "Do not come to me and expect me to dishonor one of my own. He is the Lord of water and sea. It was on his island you were trapped and it he to whom you belong."

"He tricked us!" The woman turned to Caroline, a desperate plea in her tone as she fell to her knees, startling the blonde maiden. She had a mark upon her neck, different than Caroline's, but still a demonic branding of servitude. "My sister and I were young girls when we were trapped on an island in the middle of the sea. Ahti appeared to us and told us his name was Cade and he could help. All he wanted was a favor. It was either that or face certain death!" she cried, hysterics overpowering her words when that same green mist enveloped her amidst the fire. Caroline watched in horror as the woman's voice was lost in the fire.

"Be gone, siren," Klaus commanded with a wave of his immortal hand. "Do not come here again or you will look back fondly on the days of your humanity."

Sybil disappeared with a scream, leaving Caroline unsettled. Her face was pale when Klaus' eyes returned to their cerulean blue and gazed down at her, compassion etched all over her. The woman's story had been too familiar. "My job is very complicated, love. Don't let it trouble you," he said kindly, misinterpreting her fears for the first time. "No harm shall come to her in Tuonela. She'll be kept in the dungeons until Ahti comes for her."

"What will happen to her then?" she asked, a sense of dread filling her soul. The eerie similarities in their story made her grateful that it had been a different devil who'd appeared in her cell. Yes, he had tricked her, but never had he left her weeping on the ground begging for the ruler of hell to save her. No, he made her beg for something else entirely, but it wasn't salvation.

Klaus shrugged. "That's not my concern, nor is it yours." He waved his hand again and the door opened. "Send in the next," he commanded tiredly. The next was a young man with well-coiffed hair with a history of murder and mayhem. Klaus sentenced him to a thousand years in the river. When Caroline asked why, he explained that the man had died for his brother. He had to make up for his evil deeds, but eventually would be allowed to pass on. That seemed fair enough, but her mind kept returning to the siren locked below.

Caroline watched as Klaus sentenced, condemned or pardoned hundreds of souls before he finally released her from his side. He told her she had until the moon rose to wander the caverns. Her mind wandered and she stopped paying attention to where she was going. She'd learned early on that she didn't need to worry about getting lost. When her mark tingled, she instinctively knew which path to take. He would call for her eventually. _He always called for her._

The maiden hadn't been paying attention to where she was going until a small voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I know you. You're Caroline."

She knew the voice immediately, although she couldn't see her through the thick wooden door of her cell. It was the siren. Her feet had carried her to the dungeons. "How do you know my name?" she asked warily.

"My master talks about you, about the woman who changed Klaus," she replied through the tiny grate at the bottom of the door. The blonde could just barely make out her hazel eyes. They were rimmed red with tears and she felt her heart clench for the damned woman. _She was just like her._

Caroline sat on the cold, rocky ground, crossing her legs as she leaned in to see the woman better. "I don't think I've changed him." The insecurity in her voice hurt to hear, but it was good to have someone to talk to.

Sybil scoffed despite her misery. "I've known Klaus a thousand years. It took two seconds to see that he's different. When last I saw him, he was ruthless. A century ago, he'd have sent me to the pit of fire for a millennium or two only to tell me _then_ that he was returning me to Ahti. Skipping that part is a kindness I attribute to you, Caroline. _You give us hope._ "

That small statement gave her pause and she found herself leaning in closer. "Tell me everything." The blonde tilted her head thoughtfully to the side as she listened to the woman's story. She'd had a sister, Seline. Caroline had read about them in ancient tombs on the history of Greece. It was said that the lord of water and ocean forced them to consume the flesh of the living to procure souls for him. Had he acquired them any other way, they'd have fallen into the realm of Tuonela.

Klaus had once gone to war with Ahti but had eventually struck a bargain when his little sister had gotten herself into trouble with the sea god. Seline and Sybil had paid the price. They came along in their desperation at the right place and time for Ahti to claim them as his servants. It wasn't the life either of them had wanted, but Seline had taken to it quite quickly. Sybil admitted that she had, too, in the beginning. After thousands of years, she'd begun looking for ways to escape. She'd come to the land of the dead hoping to find Rebekah, the youngest of the siblings, as her hatred for Ahti was known throughout the world. Klaus' palvelijattaresi Aurora had found her trying to sneak aboard the ferry to cross the river and had delivered her to her master.

"I know you don't believe me, but you will someday. Klaus is a better man for having you at his side," the siren sniffled, wiping away a stray tear as it cascaded down her sun kissed cheek.

"I'm not at his _side_ ," Caroline argued. "I'm at his _feet_." She hmphed petulantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. To her surprise, the woman laughed. It was a musical lilt that left little doubt to her claims of leading men to the rocks with her song. "I'm glad one of us thinks its funny."

Sybil shook her head in the darkness. "The only thing I find funny is that you can't see how much you love being there."

"What?!" she shrieked a little too loudly. Lowering her voice, she whispered into the cell, "I do _not_ like kneeling for him."

"Maybe not the kneeling part," Sybil conceded, "but you like being his. Admit it. You know _exactly_ why your presence in Tuonela breathes hope into the hearts of all the indentured servants enslaved to the gods around the world. To people like me." She raised and dropped her wrists and only then did Caroline notice the clink of metal. The siren was chained to the wall like an animal awaiting a fate worse than execution when Ahti came for her. "You don't hate him, and he's hardly the bastard of Tuonela when it comes to you, is he?"

The blonde ran her fingers through her unruly curls, sighing. "Look, Sybil, I feel bad for you; I really do, but what can I do about it? No, I don't hate the guy, but I don't have any say in how he does his job. Trust me on that." She snorted as she thought about what he would say if she bothered to waste her time giving feedback on something he'd been doing for millennia. Then again, maybe it was worth asking if it got her punished…

"You don't need say. You need only a bit of courage," Sybil said with a sniffle, wiping her eyes. When Caroline looked at her quizzically, she poked one grimy finger through the bars and pointed up. "Do you see that keyring on the wall? By the latch?" The blonde nodded her head, anxiety filling her at what she knew she was about to do. "Get it and unlock the door."

Caroline shook her head, although she did get up and tentatively take the key. As soon as she did, her mark began to tingle. _He knew._ "You'll never get past Genevieve and Aurora. They don't have souls. They're blindly loyal and will stop at nothing to please Klaus." She knew he would be furious at her interference. Knew he would punish her, and his only mercy would be allowing her to keep her soul. _If he let her keep it_.

"I don't need to get past them," the woman explained hurriedly, easily breaking her wrists with an eerie crunch to free herself from the shackles. She gritted her teeth and groaned while her injuries healed themselves, shocking her would-be savior. "I just need to get to Rebekah. You may not have any pull, but Klaus listens to her. I'm not important enough for him to piss her off; trust me."

The maiden's hands shook as her mark began to burn, her fingers fumbling to get the key in the lock. She'd stayed silent all day, even when she'd disagreed with his judgments, but this was asking too much. This woman was just like her. She knew it was wrong, knew it would cost her dearly, but what kind of woman would she be if she did nothing? No. Then she would truly be lost. If this was what it meant to have a soul, then he could take it if that's what he had to do. She was not a damsel in distress. If that's what he wanted, then _he_ was already lost. Either way, her fingers found the keyhole and turned until the lock tumbled. "You'd better hope you're right. You've got about ten seconds before he shows up." With a mighty pull, she wrenched the old door open and grabbed Sybil by the arms. "Don't let it be for nothing."

"I won't," the dirty woman promised gratefully. "Take care of yourself. You're our _hope_ , Caroline." The truth of her words bled into the maiden's soul, making her shiver as the mark began to glow. She nodded her head and accepted a brief hug before Sybil made a run for it.

As soon as the freed prisoner was out of sight, Caroline felt her body fly through the air. She landed hard against the wall at the back of the cell. Glowing green eyes bore into her as the shackles closed around her wrists, pinning her to the stone, bare feet dangling just above the rocky ground.

The God of Evil had arrived.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	5. It’s a Crime and a Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SMUT DAY! Today is day five, and my favorite day of, KC AU Week 2020. I have posted a collection of Klaroline D/s manips on my tumblr, so be sure to check those out. I was going to put out the arranged marriage sequel last night, but then life happened. This was nearly complete and I did promise it for smut day. Arranged marriage will probably come on trope x trope on Sunday. Stay tuned! And please let me know what you think! Big shout out to Avana and Uppity Bitch for their help with this one. This is a new dynamic for me and I've been super nervous about it. Thank you very much for all your help, ladies.

**It's a Crime and a Shame**

_I don't know who's to blame. It's a crime and a shame, but it's true all the same. It's a dangerous game._

Being the Lord of Demons was a shit job. Klaus had a reputation to uphold as the bastard of Tuonela. He was renowned for his utter lack of mercy and compassion. And yet, there was Caroline. Yes, she had betrayed him, disobeyed, but did he really _want_ to take her soul anymore? It was hard to imagine what she would be like without that glint of defiance in her sapphire eyes even as she dangled from the cell wall, wrists in heavy iron chains. Her body betrayed her, terror and excitement evident in her trembling as he paced in circles with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What to do with you," he mused to himself, his topaz eyes flicking over the metal cuffs pinning her to the rock. _She was at his mercy and still she didn't blink._

"If you expect me to beg, you're in for a rude awakening, Mr. God of Evil." Caroline would not be cowed, helpless or not.

His lip curled up in a sadistic smirk as he slowly strode over to her. A low rumble emitted from the back of his throat at the way her dress dipped down between her breasts, her nipples suddenly stiff under his heated inspection. "There's only one thing I want you to beg me for," he whispered, lips almost touching hers. His tone was far lighter than it should have been while punishing a servant.

She was far too consumed by lust for a servant _being_ punished. "I'm not doing that, either." She was also a liar.

"Not doing that _again_ , you mean." The blonde petulantly turned her head to side, the scent of her arousal revealing her traitorous body's reaction to his sinful reminder.

Klaus groaned and shook his head side to side. He'd expected nothing less, yet a part of him still longed for her to just _submit_. Do as she was told and _without the attitude._ But then she just wouldn't be Caroline. With a resigned sigh, he waved his hand at the cuffs and watched as she fell to the ground in a heap. "I'm happy to take you on your knees if that's what you'd prefer," he teased, smirking at her glare when she looked up at him with disdain.

"You wish."

"Yes I do, sweetheart." With a dry chuckle, he helped her up and brushed the dirt off her dress. It would be the last one she picked out for herself for a while. Tomorrow he would dress her in something far less comfortable.

"So," she began tentatively, eyeing him up and down as though his visage gave away anything at all, "you're not going to take my soul?"

"Well, I certainly should," he swiftly retorted, gnawing the inside of his cheek as he considered his options. He'd spent far too much time debating what to do when she inevitably disobeyed. He'd known she'd defy him since she first kicked his shin in that cave so long ago. That was the beginning of his infatuation with the sassy blonde. His lip curled up in a sly smirk as he finally made his decision. "I could collect what is owed, but no. I'm not going to take your soul. I can be forgiving you know," he said in a deceptively soothing tone that didn't fool her, "provided those who disappoint me have seen the error of their ways." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and let his eyes flash green. "And suffered for it."

The young peasant didn't know which was worse: fear of the unknown, or fear that she desperately _wanted_ to know. Her face flushed as he stared at her intently. She was more than a little breathless when she asked, "What do you mean by 'suffer?'"

For a long time, he didn't answer her and she knew better than to ask again. He just stared at her with those infuriating dimples. "Oh, just something to make sure you've learned your lesson," he replied evasively. "Come." It wasn't an invitation. It was a command and they both knew it. She gulped as she took his outstretched hand and followed him to his throne room. "Leave," he barked at his palvelijattaresi. The redheads immediately rose to their feet and disappeared down the stone corridor without a word, smiling at their master on their way out. After their simpering subsided, the silence of the cavernous chamber was deafening, the only sound the racing of her heart as it tried in vain to escape her ribcage. He turned to Caroline, a devilish smile on his face as mischief danced behind his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Not for a second."

"Liar."

The God of Evil stared at the maiden with raised brows until the blush staining her cheeks forced her to look away. It was only when her sapphire eyes were safely averted that she finally nodded, gnawing her lower lip in nervous anticipation. She barely had time to process his delighted dimples before her breasts were pressed up against the wall at superhuman speed.

"I'll be nice and let you keep your knickers, but this has to go," he informed her cheerfully as he set to work unlacing the corset ties of her bodice.

Caroline's core began to ache as her mind struggled to piece together what was happening. "Are you…" she began awkwardly, voice barely audible as lust and uncertainty warred for control. "Are you really going to…" No, surely he wasn't… Not that. Not what she'd fantasized about. How did he know? Her body burned for knowledge, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. No, it was so wrong. He couldn't really... " _Seriously_?"

"I'm going to spank you, yes," he casually confirmed as he dropped the fabric, allowing it to pool at her feet before helping her step out of it.

"You've gotta be _saatanan_ kidding me," she muttered under her breath as he pulled her linen panties up between her cheeks to expose more of her curvy ass. The dank air of the heart of Tuonela was heavy and cold, but his skin was hot as he kneaded the flesh of her bottom, taunting her with what was to come. She knew she should run but couldn't bring herself to leave when every caress felt like the calm before the storm. Her desires were dark; she wanted the maelstrom of emotions the God of Evil evoked deep within her soul.

"Language, sweetheart," Klaus chided. "You don't want to make things worse for yourself, do you?" He could see the wheels turning as she debated her answer. "I've been lenient with you thus far and perhaps that has been a mistake. That'll change now," he promised, tracing her spine with a razor-sharp nail. "This punishment is to teach you a lesson. You'll have to learn to do as you're told. I can assure you that you'll already be quite sore when we're done. You don't want to me to add strikes on now, correct?" The blonde peasant didn't have to look upon his face to know the Lord of Demons had a Cheshire grin at her obvious indecision. She loved their back and forth verbal sparring as much as he did, but she _was_ already in trouble… Although, if this was the worst thing he could bring himself to do to her… Well, she could live with that. Hell, it might even _encourage_ her to keep defying him. She dreaded what was happening to her, but she was past the point of no return. _She wanted this._

"No," she finally answered docilely, slightly shaking her head as her body trembled, every inch of her craving his touch.

"Good girl." _Saatanan_ , it did things to her when he said that. It was not fair that the man about to punish her could make it sound like anything but. "I take it this is another first for you, yes?" She tried to answer him out loud but found she had no voice. She inhaled a shuddering breath of thick, damp air and nodded her head, daring only a brief glance at his smug expression before turning back to the rocky wall.

Klaus leaned down to whisper in her ear, his harsh stubble grazing her temple from behind, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She wasn't sure she believed him and was surprisingly okay with that. "Much," he added before delivering the first strike. She gasped at the sharp sensation, her heart racing in her chest. He rubbed away the fiery pain, taking his time as he caressed her cheek with his large palm. "Alright?" he asked quietly, carefully watching her face for any sign of deception. When she nodded her head, he found none. "Excellent."

Caroline's eyes snapped shut when he spanked the other side. It wasn't more than she could bear, but it wasn't as light as she'd been expecting. She supposed it wouldn't be a punishment if she walked away with nothing to remember her lesson. Each slap stung and made her lower belly ache. After the first twenty or so, she wished he hadn't let her keep her panties. He had her pressed up against the wall so tightly that her hands were pinned to her bare chest, her stiff nipples scraping the gritty stone. Even without checking, she knew the soft linen was soaked through with her arousal and she longed to be bare before him.

_Why was she enjoying this?_

She didn't know, but she knew she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop anything. Stop fighting him. Stop playing with him. Stop being his indentured servant, if that's what she was. She didn't know anymore. Anyone else would have lost their soul for what she'd done; of that much she was sure. And yet, here was the God of Evil delivering a spanking instead of condemnation. The world turned upside down and hell became heaven as he "punished" her.

The blonde's slender body began to tremble, small moans escaping her cherry lips as her skin pinkened under his touch. Klaus paused for a long while to caress her arms up and down, silently checking on her. She visibly relaxed, sighing contentedly when he kissed the back of her shoulder, the buttons of his tunic scraping her soft skin. After another dozen, he announced that they were halfway through. Knowing how close they were to finishing filled her with a strange sense of dread. His strikes were quite painful now, but the thought of this being over left her strangely bereft.

"You're doing so well, love. You can take a few more for me, yes?" It was _seriously_ not fair that he was caressing her ass when he asked that. What could she do but nod her head? Of course she wanted more. She wanted a lot more. _She wanted everything._ Wanted to keep playing their games. Keep defying him. Keep refusing to indulge his every whim. Keep spending nights in his bed. Keep sharing long conversations about heaven and hell and the world in between.

The only thing she wanted to _stop_ was pretending that she wasn't falling for the Lord of Demons.

Pretending that she didn't love doing this with him. Pretending she wasn't already fantasizing about how it would feel after he left her sore for days. How deliciously painful it would be every time she sat down. _Knelt_ down at her place beside his throne while he watched her wince with that satisfied expression that told her how pleased he was to have done this to her. _With her._ He wanted to do everything with her. He wanted to keep her in Tuonela until the end of days, even if it meant occasionally reminding her who was the king of the underworld. _Especially_ if it meant teaching her lessons every one of their eternal days.

Caroline leaned her forehead against the rough wall and took all he had to give, the aromatic decay of Tuonela mixing in with the gloomy gray light of the candles he always burned in the darkness. Small moans escaped her strawberry lips as each slap delivered a delicious new dose of pain, each harder than that last. He watched her suffer with a small smile beneath his gruff stubble. She could behave so well when she put her mind to it, not that he thought for a second this would change anything.

"Good girl," he praised, chuckling when her face lit up at the compliment. She liked knowing she was doing well. Knowing he wasn't truly angry with her. It had been a dangerous game, releasing the prisoner, but it had been worth it. Not only had she done the right thing, she'd confirmed her suspicions that he wasn't going to follow through on his threats to take her soul. No, he wanted something entirely different. He wanted her to belong to him in a way none of his palvelijattaresi ever could. _He wanted to be chosen._

"Just a few more, sweetheart. You look so lovely covered in my marks. Perhaps now you'll be an obedient little servant." He knew she wouldn't, but he would so enjoy trying to tame her over and over again. Caroline gasped on each of the last five strikes, calling out his name on the final one. The God of Evil felt his cock twitch in his pants at the way he'd painted her cheeks red when he stepped back to admire his work. True to his word, he hadn't hurt her _much_ , but she'd be marked for days. He would have to check, of course, to be sure she was healing properly. Until he did it again the next day. Then he'd have to check at night. So much work. What a hardship, handling Caroline.

After giving her a minute to breathe, he slowly turned her around and pulled her to his firm and muscular chest, inhaling the summery fragrance of her sunshine hair. "You did so well, sweetheart. I'm very pleased with you." She easily leaned into him and accepted the comfort he offered as he rubbed her back, occasionally kissing her temple. "Alright?" he asked again, leaning back to watch her face as she lazily opened her eyes and nodded her confirmation. "Good. Come," he instructed, beckoning her to follow as he sat in his throne. He pointed at the uneven ground and cocked his head towards the plush pillow. "Kneel. We aren't finished."

Surprised registered on her countenance as she obediently got on her knees without even thinking about it. "We aren't?" she asked, voice a bit shaky as she wondered what he had in store.

"On the contrary, love. We're just getting started. Your behavior has displeased me greatly," he admonished her with faux disappointment. His mischievous smirk returned as she worried her lower lip, pussy clenching as anticipation filled her once more. "So, now you're going to please me to make up for your sins." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him quizzically, but he just continued staring at her with that amused expression on his face. Frowning, she tried to stand up to straddle his lip, but he pushed her firmly back down on the pillow. "You'll be doing it from there."

"How?" she asked, confused as she looked around the cavern to see if there was something she was missing.

Klaus shrugged, his dimples popping out beneath his scruff. "Well, I don't like the lies that keep coming out of your mouth, so I'll just have to find a more suitable purpose for it."

Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Y-you want me to..." She cocked her head at his trousers and looked up at him from her knees, unable to say the words. Was he serious? She'd never heard of such a thing before. She knew she should find the prospect revolting, but the feral gleam in his eyes had her gulping in anticipation as much as dread.

"I want you to take my cock between your pretty little lips and pleasure me using your mouth," he said bluntly, reveling in the way she covertly tried to rub her thighs together to soothe the ache he would give no relief. _Her suffering was far from over._ She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I think you've said enough for today." The air was cool against her bare shoulders and breasts as her skin burned with both shame and exhilaration. Such a filthy thing to ask of a maiden... but she wanted it so much. She watched in awe as he freed his erection from his pants and stroked himself up and down, a thick drop of precum glistening in the candlelight. "There you go, sweetheart. Have at it."

The young servant tentatively leaned forward, looking up at him for some sort of reassurance. He raised his brows at her, silently daring her to refuse his request. Deep in her gut, she knew that's all it was: a request. She didn't doubt he would never force her if she wanted to stop... but why would she do that when he was watching her so intently, so approvingly? She wanted to please him. Wanted to put this behind them. Wanted to buy Sybil time to get to Rebekah. Wanted to keep playing her role, even if she wished playing _him_ wasn't a necessary evil. But mostly she wanted to watch the God of Evil fall apart because she did a good job. She wasn't stupid. She knew he'd slept with his other servants for years but had stop when he'd come for her so many moon cycles ago. She wanted to be his _only._ She inhaled a shaky breath as she cautiously bent down and slowly tasted him.

Klaus' claw-like nails dug into the carved wood of his throne as he observed her tentatively lick her lips. It took every bit of restraint for the Lord of Demons not to roughly grab her by the hair and fuck her mouth hard and fast, but he knew better than to scare her just then. Sure, he wanted her to submit just a little bit faster, but he could be patient. He suspected she was worth the wait. She peered up at him again from beneath her long lashes, her breath hot against his shaft, and gave her a small nod of encouragement.

There was a throbbing between her legs that had Caroline's heart racing when she finally licked the tip of his cock before closing her lips around him. Part of her was concerned it would be awful, taking him in her mouth, but it wasn't. It was erotic and fun and it made her feel powerful when she looked up at him as saw his breath hitch as she took more of him between her lips. She was a brilliant student and learning to suck his cock was a new challenge to be mastered. She paid close attention to what he liked, which was everything, but especially to what made his eyelids flutter. Before long, he placed his palm on the back of her head to guide her movements. She leaned into his touch like always and let him teach her.

Caroline moved her head up and down in time with his nails fisted in her golden curls, doing her best not to gag. To his credit, he didn't seem to mind much when she had to pull away to cough. Hell, maybe he even liked it because he kept hitting the back of her throat in the exact same spot, amusement dancing behind his eyes as she held out longer and longer every time. His cock was coated in thick saliva, her tongue slick with his precum and he got closer and closer to the edge. She'd never given a blowjob before, but she instinctively knew when he was nearing the end. She felt his cock harden and his hand lock her head in place and prepared herself to taste his release. She took a deep breath and taking as much of him as she could, her throat clenching around his head and triggering a euphoric rush as he came in her mouth for the first time. She slowed her strokes until he was completely spent before tentatively swallowing a little bit at a time.

" _Saatanan_ , Caroline," Klaus huffed as she leaned back and consumed the last drop. "Have you ever done that before?" She shook her head and smiled up at him like a cat with a canary, a dribble of his release dripping onto her chest. "Leave it," he commanded when she went to clean it up. "I think I like seeing my mark on your breast. It can be a reminder of how easily you got on your knees and sucked your master's cock. Did you enjoy that?"

"Did you?" she asked quickly, nervous energy humming through her veins as her core clenched around air at the feel of his semen clinging to her chest, his eyes penetrating the darkest parts of her that loved what they'd just done.

The God of Evil barked out a laugh. What a stupid question. "You're a smart girl, Caroline," he chuckled. "What do you think?" Her smile was too big for words, a blush staining her cheeks at his approving chuckle. He patted his thigh and cocked his head for her to climb up on his lap, an order she promptly obeyed as she straddled him with her soaked panties. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, cradling her in his arms and stroking her back up and down as both of their hearts raced. "You took your first punishment very well, sweetheart."

" _First_ punishment?!" Her head shot up as she gaped at him. "You mean that wasn't it?"

The temperature in the room dropped as the smile fell off his handsome face. "You defied me, Caroline. I saved your life. We had a deal. You were to ferry the dead across the River of Tuoni, not release them from their cells." His tone was stern and it made her heart sink in her chest. He was right and they both knew it, but she wasn't sorry. They both knew that, too. And they knew, given the same choice, nothing would change. "No, in answer to your question, we aren't finished. The only thing that _is_ finished is you working on the boats." Before she could object, he placed a firm finger over her lips. "For the next moon cycle, we will do this every morning. You will then kneel by my side as I do my work. _My_ work, Caroline. Sentencing the dead is _my_ job, not yours. Yours is to-"

"Is to what?" She pulled away and glared at him definitely, still clad only in her thin panties and his drop of semen. "I _know_ what your job is, ok? And, yeah, we had a deal, but when you came to me in that cell, you didn't say _anything_ about sending innocent girls back to a fate _worse_ than Tuonela."

"Caroline-"

"Was she telling the truth about that Ahti guy? Did he trick her the same way you tricked me?"

Klaus' face darkened, his glowing green eyes narrowing. "Do not compare me to him. There are things I don't do, and certainly things I would never do to you."

"Well, don't expect me to kiss your ass because you never made me eat anybody, Klaus!"

A low growl emitted from the back of his throat that would have scared anyone but the nearly naked blonde straddling him. They stared at each other, neither giving an inch. The air between them crackled with the intensity of their wills as they silently battled for dominance. Long moments passed before Klaus finally sat back in his throne and ran his hands down his face. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her consideringly. "Fine," he conceded, "let's make a new deal."

Finally, her shoulders relaxed and she breathed out an audible sigh. "What is it?" she asked in a small voice, gnawing her lower lip.

"I will see to it that Sybil is freed from Ahti's servitude."

"Seriously!?" she shouted, elated.

Before she could throw her arms around him, he held her firmly by the shoulders, pinning her to his thighs. "But," he continued sternly, "from here on out, you will do as you are told. No more fighting. No more releasing prisoners. No more defying me for the entire kingdom to gossip about. You will spend the next moon cycle accepting your punishment without complaint. You will come to my chambers each morning to receive it and then you will spend the day at my side without a word of dissent. Is that understood?"

"And after that?"

Of course, she would ask that. Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes. "After that, we can discuss a more fitting role for you here. Fair enough?"

Caroline flicked her gaze up and down his black-clad form, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought about it. She didn't mind giving up the long days of manual labor on the river, but she sure as hell wasn't going to spend an eternity on her knees. But, a moon cycle to reassess was more than anyone else would have gotten, so there was that. "Fair enough," she agreed, nodding her head at his proposal.

"Good. Then that's settled. On to more mannered subjects," he taunted with a lecherous smirk as he ran his palms along the hot skin of her ass, reveling in it when she flinched. "How did you enjoy your first punishment?"

"Was I _supposed_ to enjoy it?" Caroline scoffed, huffing at him as she averted her eyes.

He couldn't have that now, could he? He firmly grasped her chin and turned her to face him, raising an eyebrow at her. "I asked if you enjoyed your spanking. Answer me, Caroline." She didn't try to pull her head away, but she looked down awkwardly at his hand on her chin above her bare chest, unsure how to respond. He signed and released her, settling his palms on her silky hips. "I'm not going to judge you for it, sweetheart, but your knickers are soaked through. I can feel how much you liked it through my tunic. I just," he hesitated for a moment, waiting for her to look up at him with those vulnerable sapphire eyes, "want you to be honest with me."

It wasn't that he wanted her to talk to _him_ because he already knew the truth. He wanted her to be honest with _herself_. For all her fighting, they both knew she was falling for him. He'd fallen for her that day in the dungeon when she'd knocked him on his back. In some ways, he still hadn't gotten back up. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Damn him. "Yes," she replied in a breath above a whisper.

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, parting them gently when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned when she felt his cock harden between her legs, subconsciously grinding down on him. He almost laughed at her pout when he pulled back. "I hadn't intended to let you come during your punishment."

"The whole moon cycle?" she gasped in horror, mouth falling open in shock.

The God of Evil chuckled at her ire. "Well, it is to be a _punishment_ after all... but..." He paused, gnawing the inside of his mouth as he teased her. "Perhaps if you start begging now, I might make an exception for tonight."

Caroline gave him a looked that screamed, _Seriously?!_ When he smiled at her with his dimples, she conceded with an eye roll. "Fine. Oh, Lord of Demons, King of Tuonela, God of Evil, please, please, please _vittu minua*_ with your almighty cock until I come all over your unholy throne."

Klaus chuckled against her mouth, his whiskers tickling her lips. "We'll have to work on your devotionals another time."

"Maybe when we get to my patience," she laughed her bright, musical laugh. He smiled at her in spite of himself and rolled his eyes. He allowed her to excitedly unbuckle his belt as he waved a hand to render her panties a distant memory. He ran his warm palms up and down her torso, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as she positioned him at her entrance. He knew he should have made her wait, made her begged properly, but really, he just wanted to be inside of her where he belonged. They both groaned when she slipped his thick cock inside her hot pussy, their tongues dancing together as he toyed with her breasts.

Caroline yelped when he firmly pinched the flesh of her ass, reminding her that he'd spanked her. That she'd _let_ him. That she'd loved it and had _admitted_ to it. It should have humiliated her, all the things he'd done to her that day. It didn't. She felt the opposite. As she bobbed up and down on his cock, she'd never felt more like his equal... even if she was going to remember their games every time she moved for the next moon cycle... and probably a fortnight after that... No matter. Klaus was a patient man and he would wait for his maiden to learn to behave.

He would be waiting a very long time.

* * *

*Vittu minua is Finnish for, "Fuck me."


	6. The Angels Proclaim

A/N Alright, my lovelies. We have reached the end of our journey into the Finnish underworld. Thank you to all of you who have supported and encouraged me along the way, particularly Uppity Bitch. Please let me know what you think!

Thank you to Uppity Bitch for the amazing aesthetic!!!

* * *

**The Angels Proclaim**

_It's a sin with no name, no remorse and no shame. Fire, fury and flame, 'cause the devil's to blame, and the angels proclaim: it's a dangerous game._

Spankings were a pain in the ass. More than a fortnight had passed since Caroline's first so-called punishment, but her heart still raced in her chest every morning when Klaus knocked on her door. It had taken several days, but he'd finally gotten her used to his routine. She'd fought him on it, of course. He'd added extra strikes. She'd fought harder the next day. It wasn't until he'd left her naked in her room with no books for the entire day that she finally fell in line. She'd been more than willing to regain those privileges on her knees when he came to her chambers at sundown.

The God of Evil knocked on her door three times. She had one minute to be kneeling by the door in the nude, head bowed. "Good morning, pet," he greeted, patting her head and smirking when he saw her knuckles clench until they whitened under the weight of her annoyance.

She gritted her teeth together and forced out, "Good morning, Klaus."

"Care to try that again?" he asked with a raised brow, amused.

"Good morning, _Master_ ," she mumbled, keeping her head down not out of respect, but to avoid that arrogant smirk she knew was plastered all over his handsome face.

"That's better. What shall I have you wear today?" She didn't respond. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She was a quick learner, albeit a stubborn one. She knew whatever she suggested would be immediately ruled out. He selected a low-cut layered chiffon dress with a short skirt and corset that would give him an excellent view of her cleavage as she knelt at his feet all day. Of course, any accidental nipple slips would be met with an extra spanking at the end of the day... even if it happened when he waved his hand in her general direction. He snapped his fingers for her to follow him as he walked out the door. He'd relocated her from down the hall to across from his own chambers solely to make her crawl naked behind him to receive her daily punishment.

If there was anything she hated more than crawling, it was how it made her pussy clench around air to do it. She'd die before she'd ever admit it, but she loved their little games. Loved earning his praise. Loved how special and erotic it felt following after the ruler of the underworld. Of all his servants, she was the only one he gave a damn about – and all Tuonela, and the world beyond, knew it. _She was his girl_. And she loved it. Loved him. And it was abundantly clear he felt the same. He hung the dress on the hook behind the door as he closed it behind them.

Klaus sat down on the edge of his bed and patted his thigh. She obediently crawled over to him and he helped position her over his lap. He caressed her bare flesh and asked conversationally, "How did you sleep, love?"

Caroline grabbed a pillow and settled her arms beneath her head, making herself comfortable. They did this every morning, talking a while before they began. He'd ask her questions as he ran his hands up and down her backside, teasing her with barely-there caresses and drags of his razor-sharp nails that left her wanting so much more. "Alright, I guess. My old bed was more comfortable."

"Well, keep being the good little palvelijattaresi that you have been, and you can come back to mine," he promised, his large palms cupping the flesh of her ass. "Would you like that?" She moaned and nodded her head when he dragged his nails from the base of her spine to the small of her back. "You know I like it when you answer me out loud," he chided, pinching her cheek hard enough to make her squeak and jump. She was sore already; it had been a long time she'd her ass hadn't been red. He loved watching her squirm throughout the day, never quite getting comfortable as every movement reminded her of the things she let him do to her… and thanked him for.

Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer?" she asked shyly, pussy twitching when he caressed the back of her lips with his fingertips.

"Because I can – and because you have to answer me."

"You are _so_ annoying." She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her at his impish grin. He loved their games. Loved having her lay bare across his lap. Loved pretending she was at his mercy when he had her by the balls. He lightly slapped her cheek and she smiled back at him. "Yes, I like sleeping with you in your bed."

"So, you'll start behaving yourself, then?"

"Never."

Klaus tried to look at least a little disappointed. He failed. Of the many failures in his long life, Caroline was his greatest defeat. He could try until the day time ended, but he would never tame the maiden who'd stolen his cold, dead heart and breathed new life into the Lord of Demons. "Well," he teased, stilling his hand on her cheek, "I suppose we'll just have to keep working at it."

Her grin was Cheshire as she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. "I suppose _you_ can keep trying – if it pleases you, _Master_ ," she added with a wink that earned her the first strike. "How many?"

The God of Evil chewed the inside of his cheek as he pretended to think about it. "Let's say one hundred. You seem to be in a mood today, so I'll make you count each one."

"One," she counted retroactively with a flirty smile and giggle when he spanked her again. "Two." Her ass was bright pink by the time they were halfway through and he stopped to give her a little break. "Are we done already? I think you're going soft."

He narrowed his eyes at her and slapped her harder than he had all morning. "I'll add another twenty for that." Her pussy clenched around air as he resumed her punishment. She lay her head on her arms and shifted so she could watch him as he spanked her, counting out loud after each strike. "Eighty," she squeaked out with a wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. Did you not realize this is supposed to hurt?" he teased with a totally unapologetic frown. "We've been doing this for more than half a moon cycle. Look at your pretty little ass, so covered in my marks. Have you learned your lesson yet, or will you continue to defy me?"

"I will _always_ defy you," she promised, jumping on each of the next twenty strikes. Now that they were at one hundred, she wished she hadn't made him add an extra twenty. It was quite painful, but she wanted it so much. She loved how he added more every day. Loved seeing him trust her to take more and more. He had quite the sadistic streak, after all; she just hadn't realized how much she enjoyed being his masochist. Being _his._ On several occasions, she acted up so much during the day that he was forced to repeat her punishment before bed. What a hardship, fighting the God of Evil.

"You know, I _could_ be persuaded to stop now," he goaded, "should you be willing to accept a different treatment for what is already sore." She raised a curious eyebrow at him, completely unsure where he was going with this. "Do you trust me?" It was a stupid question; he delivered the 101st strike when she rolled her eyes at him. "Out loud, Caroline," he directed sternly. She huffed and he hit her again. "I'll ask again in another eighteen," he promised mischievously.

By the time they reached 110, she gasped out her answer. "Yes, I trust you." It was the truth.

"Open your mouth." She did without hesitation. He pushed two fingers between her lips and she enthusiastically sucked them up and down, hoping she would get to do the same to his cock soon. It had been seven moons since he'd let her come, but still she swallowed his every morning... often at night as well. She'd become very fond of watching him fall apart with the power of her mouth. It made her feel like a goddess to have the God of Evil become putty in her hands. All too soon, he withdrew his fingers and smirked at her confusion. He trailed a wet nail down her spine, drawing out a long shiver.

"What are you doing?" she gasped when he circled her anus with one slippery finger.

"You said you trusted me. Stay still." His eyes flashed fiery green and it made her lower belly ache. Like taking his cock in her mouth, it had never occurred to her that she could take it in her ass, either. As with oral sex, she found that the idea didn't revolt her the way it probably should. Shame and degradation were relative terms when it came to Klaus. Taboos were his siren's song and his promises were so sweet; she couldn't refuse. He circled her forbidden hole slowly and carefully, gauging her reaction. Her face felt like it was on fire when he finally pushed the tip of his finger inside of her. "Alright?"

 _Fuck_. Why did he always have to make her say it? "Yes."

"Good. Eyes on me," he added when she closed her eyes as he went deeper. She opened them and stared at him hazily as he added a second finger. By the time he got to a third, she was openly moaning and clenching her fists in the silky sheets of his king-sized bed. "Do you enjoy this, sweetheart? Do you want to take my cock in your bruised little ass? Or, would you prefer to return to your punishment?" He pinched a particularly dark spot to remind her why she should choose the former.

"I'll take… the first one."

"Say it, Caroline."

The young maiden's face flushed bright red as she gulped at his request. Demand. "I'll take your… cock… Master."

"Good girl," he praised, ruffling her curls when her nose crinkled at the compliment. Such a good little servant when she put her mind to it. "Hands and knees, then." She immediately complied, wiggling her ass at him invitingly. He mounted her from behind and coated his cock in thick oil before carefully sliding into her. Her moan was his answer, but he asked anyway, "Do you like this, sweetheart? Being made to know that you are mine? Having me claim you in the most primal of ways? Say it."

"Yes, Master," she gasped, fisting the forest green sheets when he finally sheathed himself to the hilt. He groaned as he began to move in and out, watching her pussy clench on every stroke. He smirked down at the way she squirmed and pushed her legs further apart to take his cock deeper.

"None of that." She groaned at his admonishment, desperate for any kind of friction. He smirked down at her obvious arousal, speeding up his thrusts at the glistening liquid pooling between her legs.

"Klaus," the servant whined as she met his hips with her ass, "make me come." An evil smile lit up the face of the Lord of Demons. As soon as she looked back and saw his evil dimples, she knew she'd made a mistake. Quickly correcting herself as her pussy began to ache for his cock, she added, "I meant please, Master."

"Nice, try, my sweet little palvelijattaresi," he chided, slamming into her in a pace that made her moan, though she tried like hell to suppress it. "But you know better than to make demands of me. I was _going_ to let you come with my cock in your ass, but now I think I won't."

"I said please…" she pouted miserably, vaguely wondering if she got herself sent to her room for the day if he'd know if she did the deed herself. She clutched at the wrought iron bars of his headboard, the cold metal a harsh dichotomy to his warm shaft as he took her from behind in the filthiest of ways. _She loved every second._ "Please, Master. I've been so good today. Please reconsider."

"All that I've reconsidered is finishing your punishment." He delivered the first of ten slaps he made her count out loud. When she cried out his title on the tenth, he came deep inside her, shuddering as his razor-sharp nails dug into her tender flesh as she shivered with need. "Thank me and perhaps I'll be more lenient tomorrow."

Still shaking, Caroline slid down to the floor and hatefully kissed each of his feet. Without looking up at him, she muttered, "Thank you for punishing me, _Master."_

Klaus chuckled looking down at her, doing his best to keep a straight face. She was so adorable when she didn't get her way; it made it harder to give her anything at all. "It could be worse, sweetheart," he scolded her sternly when she pouted petulantly as arousal ran down her inner thighs. "I could have collected your soul when you first went back on your word."

To his surprise and disdain, Caroline shook her head and scoffed at him. "That just shows how much you _don't_ know, Mr. Lord of Demons." The minute clenching of his jaw was a warning to stop, but it was one she didn't heed. He needed to hear what she had to say. Deserved the truth floating just beyond his omnipotent grasp. "If your idea of winning is to force my submission, then you've already lost." She held up a hand to halt his interjection and continued her well-rehearsed speech.

"You said what I don't want is to follow after you for the rest of my life saying, 'Yes, Master,' and you were right. If that's what you want, then yeah, you _are_ going to have to collect my soul, because I will never _ever_ blindly obey you when I think what you're doing is wrong. That's not who I am, and it never will be."

"You should be careful what you wish for, love," he warned, eyes flashing bright green as his lids narrowed.

"You don't scare me," she announced bravely, crossing her arms over her bare chest defensively. "You may terrify everyone else. You may strike fear into the hearts of the entire _world_ , but I know what they don't."

"And what is that, love?" He peered down at the servant kneeling naked at his bare feet, his face a mask as he tried to quell the monster within. "Tell me, since you seem to know me so well, why _exactly_ haven't I simply claimed your soul? Collected what is _owed_ to me?"

This time she rolled her eyes. "Because you _can't_." The fire burning from his fingertips should have stopped her, but when had his powers _ever_ stayed her wily tongue? "Oh, sure, you can suck the brain and heart out of me, but then _I'll be gone._ " Caroline paused to let her words sink in, continuing only when he averted his eyes at the truth of her revelation, the green flames slowly receding. "All that's left will be a shell. I'll be just a mindless palvelijattaresi, another girl to fawn all over you and kiss your evil ass. One of the _minions_ ," she spat venomously. The air between them charged as only darkness crackled from his fingertips. "But I think we both know that's not what you want."

The young peasant took a deep, shuddering breath as she rose defiantly to her feet to face the God of Evil. Rather than stand over him as he so often did to her, she joined him on his bed. He was too stunned to speak when she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and fiercely kissing him. Claiming _him_. The Lord of Demons had been beaten at his own game at last. She kissed the breath out of his lungs, pulling back only when she felt his body react to _her_ rules. She held his gaze as she boldly proclaimed, "You want a queen."

Caroline held his eyes as she slowly sunk down onto his thick cock, moaning slightly as he stretched her core. She was expecting his fiery nails to dig into her marked ass, but she wasn't expected the bruising kiss that seared her from the inside out. He shifted to buck his hips up into her, impaling her deeper as he met her thrust for thrust. He didn't stop her when she slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and rubbed her clit as she fiercely rode him up and down, chasing the high he'd been denying her. Klaus pulled away long enough to watch her pleasure herself using his body and it was damn near his undoing. Her walls clenched around him as wave after wave of orgasmic relief washed over her. Seven moons was far too long to go without this feeling; she'd had enough.

Klaus indulged her, pumping hard and fast into her wet heat until she finally stopped convulsing. When she opened her eyes, she saw her face reflected in green fire. He flipped her over at supernatural speed and slammed into her, pinning her wrists to the plush pillows. _He would remind her who was king._ Another orgasm overtook her at his dominance; he pounded harder. Before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees as he again took her in the ass, dragging his nails down her spine as she shivered. He grunted as their bodies rutted together, quickly approaching the edge. A coy smile lit up her face, but even he wasn't fast enough to catch it before she was riding him, hold _him_ down as she claimed his cock in her pussy. He rolled them over as they battled for dominance, lost in the ecstasy of their lovemaking as teeth and tongues collided.

The God of Evil reached down and circled his partner's rosy bud, making her moan when a final wave sent her into violent convulsions as she clamped down around his cock with her fleshy walls. He spilled his seed inside her, marking her as his own as surely as she'd claimed him. The silk of his sheets glided and bunched across her sore skin. He released her wrists and kissed his way down her arms, stopping to hold her eyes as he gently pressed his lips to his demon's mark burned onto her skin for all time. She rolled her eyes at the silent reminder of her place in the overall scheme of things. He tweaked her nipple with a harsh pinch; she laughed as she easily let him roll her into his arms, gently stroking her biceps and kissing her temple as they both came down from their explosive highs.

"That was fantastic, love," he cooed, brushing her ear with his harsh stubble.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she winked, rolling to face him. He rested his arm lazily against her waist, the tips of his fingers grazing the hot, sensitive skin of her ass. He flashed her his dimples when she winced at the painful reminder. "We should talk." Her voice was tentative as she worried her lower lip.

Klaus pulled her lip from between her pearly white teeth, the smell of burning wax in the danky gloom of Tuonela scenting the air tinged with their combined arousal as their naked bodies rubbed together. "I'm still the King," he said almost petulantly, flashing her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe," she laughed easily, "but I'm your queen."

"Well," he said contemplatively, chewing the inside of his cheek, "I may be amenable to that… but I still get to spank you."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and knew he wasn't making a demand; he was asking permission. How could she possibly deny her king a request so sweet? A mischievous grin lit up her face. "Ok, but only if I defy you."

"So, everyday then?" He smirked at her blush, smacking her way too sore ass, making her jump closer in his arms. She swung her legs over his hip as he lazily stroked the soft skin of her lower back.

"Maybe not _every_ day," she laughed, wincing as he pinched a bruise from two days before. "But I'll probably never make it that long without doing _something_ you don't like."

"I'd tell you to try harder, but it's so much fun when I get to punish you." It was the truth. Perhaps in the beginning, he'd wanted her to submit, but that had changed as time marched on in the endless eternity of Tuonela. "And I like watching you crawl naked to my chambers every morning to suck my cock and take you over my knee. We'll keep that, too."

"I'll agree to the crawling, but I want to move back in here." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and added, "It's lonely sleeping all by myself."

"Fine, but the cock sucking stays," he agreed amicably, as though he stood a chance telling her no when she was so easy to arouse at night. Having her away made his body ache when he'd wake up hard and long to be buried deep inside her warm heat. "And you sleep naked."

"Then, you do, too."

"Fair enough." He smiled at her softly as he leaned down to claim her lips in a possessive kiss that left her yearning for more. When he pulled back, his face darkened, and the temperature in the room cooled. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden change; Klaus was a moody demon. "But you stay out of my work. You release another prisoner and I'll have you hanging upside down naked in the dungeons. Is that clear?"

"Well, what if I think you're wrong?" _Damn her._ Always so defiant.

"Then, you hold your tongue."

"No." The glint in her eyes didn't fade even when his flashed green in warning. "No, I reserve the right to give you my opinion. I'm not saying I'll release anyone," she conceded, holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just saying, I want you to hear me out."

Klaus stayed quiet just long enough to see the flicker of doubt in her sapphire eyes before finally putting her out of her misery with a tiny nod. "You may speak your mind when the day has ended, but never in front of the prisoners nor any of my staff. You talk to me when we're alone in our chambers, and you accept my ruling either way. Understood?"

Caroline flicked her gaze up and down his body as she considered his proposal. It was more than fair. He lay before he like a man when he was a demon. He had all the power, it was true. He didn't _have_ to make any concessions at all, yet here he was holding her naked in his arms, lazily trailing his nails up and down her silky hips as they lay basking in the afterglow, making her a deal she didn't deserve but knew they both wanted. "When we're alone," she agreed, staring hungrily at the deep black marking of a feather bursting into a flock of birds on his chiseled chest. Suddenly, she locked her eyes back on his and said firmly, "And I want a throne. No more kneeling."

"You kneel when we're alone."

Her face lit up in a brilliant grin and she nodded her head, curls bouncing against his shoulder. "Deal." And it was. A deal. A bargain. One thing for another. She'd taken more than anyone in the history of Tuonela and he'd handed it over gladly. His dimples emerged as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, slipping inside of her again as she easily spread her legs to accommodate his body crushing hers as he engulfed her in fierce kisses. It wasn't the life she'd imagined; it was so much more. He was old as time itself, but for the first time in forever, he was at peace with his existence. Caroline had given him something he'd never thought possible: unconditional love. They didn't have to say it out loud to know it to be true. Their love was bigger than words, bigger than games. As he spilled his seed inside her pulsing channel, he knew he'd found what he'd always wanted: an equal.

From that day forward, Hell itself was ruled by a queen, the God of Evil at her side.


End file.
